Always
by carina miranda
Summary: Bella,filha iligetima do rei,é criada num convento até que seu pai a força a se casar.De repente,ela tem de prometer amar, honrar e obedecer a Edward...para sempre.Uma quase freira com uma educação sexual muito peculiar.Amar,sim.Honrar,sim.Obedecer?Talvez
1. Prólogo

_**N/A:Esta história é uma adaptação de ujm livro de Lynsay personagens são de Sthepanie Meyer,**_

**Prólogo**

_**Inglaterra, 18 de junho de 1189.**_

- As mulheres são descendentes do diabo!

- Vamos, amigo, certeza que não fala a sério? - Jasper de Hale murmurou severamente. - Falas assim neste momento pelas ações de Tania.

- Me nomeie uma mulher tão valente e fiel como um cavaleiro - Edward o desafiou, agarrando sua jarra e tomando a metade da cerveja de um gole.

Ele havia chegado a Hale essa manhã, e tinha se esforçado em beber muito álcool para afundar-se em uma anestesia durante a maior parte da tarde e entrada da noite. Jasper, seu bom amigo, fazia companhia.

- Meu cérebro está muito alagado de cerveja para aceitar semelhante desafio - seu amigo admitiu cansado. - Mas poderia nomear um cavalheiro ou dois - inclusive até um filho ou dois do rei, que não são tão fiéis ou valentes como deveriam ser.

- Sim. - Edward suspirou enquanto pensava nos filhos do rei e como eles se rebelaram contra Charlie, procurando roubar-lhe a coroa em cada oportunidade que se apresentava. Então ele concluiu... - As mulheres são uma maldição nesta Terra.

- Hmm - Jasper murmurou, olhando por cima de seu ombro enquanto a porta das cozinhas se abria e uma criada jovem de seios grandes saía com duas jarras de cerveja. - Ele a puxou de brincadeira enquanto ela colocava as jarras na mesa, então, ignorando o olhar severo de Edward, também piscou para ela.

Sorrindo, a garota loira virou-se com suas saias voando, e passou pela porta, balançando os quadris provocantemente.

- Possivelmente elas são, meu amigo - Jasper murmurou enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dela. - Mas também elas têm suas utilidades.

- Sim. Na cama. - Edward murmurou, em seguida, adicionou amargo. - E algumas delas também estão ansiosas para serem úteis para qualquer serviço.

Tania certamente parecia bastante entusiasmada nos estábulos de Lorde Glanville quando os apanhei juntos lá.

- Eu não julgaria todas as mulheres pela sua antiga prometida, Edward. Ela é...

- Uma puta barata que aparentemente abre as pernas para todo mundo - ele sugeriu secamente, em seguida tomou mais cerveja. Golpeando seu jarro sobre a mesa, ele disse - Eu juro que nunca me casarei. Já aprendi minha lição. Não haverá nenhuma esposa infiel para mim. Ter sido corneado por minha prometida já foi o suficiente. Não vou me casar. Nem pelas terras, nem pelas propriedades. Nem por toda a riqueza do reino. Nem sequer sob ameaça de tortura!

- Que tal sob ameaça de morte? - perguntou uma voz divertida, e ambos os homens viraram com os olhos arregalados em direção a figura que agora enchia a porta aberta que levava ao pátio. O homem que se dirigiu a eles era alto e usava um manto negro com um capuz cobrindo sua cabeça, deixando seu rosto na sombra. Mas ver o rosto do recém-chegado não era motivo de preocupação para os dois homens que estavam surpresos, pois ele tinha conseguido entrar na fortaleza sem ser anunciado.

Franzindo o cenho, ambos, Edward e Jasper ficaram de pé em um segundo, cautelosamente agarrando suas espadas.

Um segundo homem entrou em Hale Hall. Ao reconhecer o homem magro e miúdo que agora entrava na fortaleza, Edward relaxou. Viu que a mão de Jasper tinha afrouxado sobre a sua espada.

- Bispo Phill - Jasper gritou em saudação. - Minhas desculpas. Os homens de meu pai deveriam ter anunciado sua chegada.

- Ordenei-lhes que não o fizessem - o primeiro convidado anunciou, baixando o capuz enquanto avançava para frente. Suas feições eram fortes e seu cabelo, uma vez avermelhados, agora eram cinza igual aos seus olhos penetrantes.

Houve um momento breve de silêncio enquanto Edward e Jasper o olhavam boquiabertos; então Jasper se recuperou o suficiente para oferecer uma reverência profunda.

- Meu Lorde. Se tivesse sido advertido de sua vinda poderia ter preparado...

- Nem sequer eu sabia que estaria vindo. Além disso, não queria que ninguém soubesse. - Tirando seu manto, o Rei Charlie II o deu a Phill enquanto o homem mais baixo avançava para pegá-lo. Então Charlie voltou a atenção às luvas que usava.

Colocando-as sobre a mesa, ele agarrou o jarro vazio de Edward, serviu-se de cerveja, e tomou uma boa quantidade do líquido. Ele virou para olhar os dois homens mais jovens.

- Deve estar com fome depois da viagem, meu Lorde - Jasper murmurou, obviamente abalado por essa inesperada e importante visita. - vou ordenar que preparem uma refeição.

- Não! - O rei tomou Hale pelo ombro e sacudiu a cabeça. - Já comi em Cullen. Sentem-se. Os dois.

Edward e Jasper trocaram um olhar surpreendido com a menção da casa da família de Edward, mas nenhum homem disse nada enquanto se deixavam cair sobre o banco obedecendo a ordem do rei. Com suas costas para a mesa, eles observaram em silêncio enquanto Charlie se servia de mais cerveja, ele bebeu, em seguida, caminhou poucos passos em direção ao silencioso bispo de Phill. Ele girou bruscamente.

- Então. - seus olhos se cravaram em Edward. - Não quer se casar?

Edward moveu-se incômodo sob os olhos cinza do rei, seus próprios olhos dirigiram-se primeiro a Jasper, logo para a expressão enigmática do bispo. Seu cérebro afetado pela cerveja girava confuso.

- Bem... eu... - Edward finalmente começou a falar reticentemente, só para ser interrompido.

- Nem por terras nem por títulos? Nem por toda a riqueza do reino? Nem sequer sob ameaça de tortura, acho que foi o que disse - o rei citou suas palavras severamente.

Edward se moveu de onde estava sentado, inseguro, sem saber exatamente como havia desagradado seu soberano, mas sabendo que de algum jeito suas palavras tinham feito isso.

- Não desejo... - ele disse finalmente, só para ser interrompido novamente.

- E se eu, seu rei, ordenar isso?

Isso pegou Edward de surpresa. Ele vacilou, sua boca se abriu e se fechou; então ele começou a sacudir a cabeça em confusão. Por que ao rei se importaria se ele casasse ou não? A pergunta girava dentro de sua cabeça, mas não podia encontrar nenhuma resposta rápida. Edward era um segundo filho. Não era herdeiro de nenhuma das vastas propriedades de seu pai. Ele não tinha o dever para produzir um herdeiro.

Aparentemente tomando o movimento de sua cabeça como uma negativa, fez despertar o infame temperamento do rei. Com os olhos ardentes, ele de repente se deteve diante de Edward, inclinando-se para frente e forçando o jovem cavaleiro a inclinar-se para trás até que a mesa se cravasse desconfortavelmente em suas costas.

- E se eu ameaçar matá-lo se não aceitar um casamento? - Charlie explodiu. Ele fez uma pausa e, aparentemente pensando que métodos específicos eram necessários para convencê-lo, adicionou. - Esquartejado. Com uma espada bem afiada. Sua cabeça colocada em uma lança e seus braços e pernas exibidos aos quatro cantos de meu reino. O que acha então?

- O casamento soa agradável - Edward conseguiu dizer, envergonhado de ouvir a súbita agudeza que sua voz tinha adotado sob a ameaça de seu Lorde e soberano. Sentiu o suspiro de alívio de Jasper a seu lado, e sinceramente desejou poder sentir esse alívio também, mas com o rei ainda perfurando-o com o olhar e com o rosto a uns poucos centímetros de distância, com o fogo irradiando de seus olhos, e sua respiração morna em sua cara, Edward ainda não estava sentindo nenhum alívio.

Mas de repente ele pareceu estar bastante sóbrio. Essa era uma sensação desesperadamente incômoda.

Com um sorriso satisfeito curvando-se em seus lábios, o rei se endireitou abruptamente como se não estivesse ameaçando o cavaleiro.

- Estou contente de ouvir isso. Prefiro tê-lo como genro que ter sua cabeça decorando o palácio do West Minster.

- Genro? - Edward disse inexpressivamente, então olhou para Jasper, muito confuso. O rei tinha três filhas, Angela, Lauren, e Jéssica. Mas as três mulheres já estavam casadas. Jasper parecia estar tão atônito quanto Edward, mas seu amigo o acotovelou sacudindo a cabeça em direção a Charlie, parecendo sugerir que ele tinha perguntado o que ambos estavam perguntando-se. Suspirando, Edward girou para o rei e começou a dizer. - Não entendo, Sua Majestade...

Mas o rei já não estava parado diante deles. Ele tomou seu manto do bispo e estava colocando sobre seus ombros volumosos enquanto avançava em direção à porta. Phill o seguiu apressadamente. Parecia que agora que eles tinham arrancado uma promessa de Edward, os dois homens estavam partindo.

Edward olhou para Jasper. Seus instintos, que o tinham salvado uma e outra vez nas batalhas, urgiam-no a permanecer quieto onde estava, ou fugir escada acima para seu quarto. Mas seus instintos estavam um pouco confuso nesse momento.

E provavelmente estavam equivocados. O fato de Jasper de repente estar a seu lado, agarrando seu braço e urgindo-o a seguir o Rei Charlie e o bispo desgraçadamente parecia indicar seu engano.

Suspirando, Edward agarrou as luvas do rei - as que ele tinha deixado sobre a mesa - e se apressou atrás dos nobres, consciente de que Jasper o seguia.

- Mas, sua Majestade - ele gritou enquanto os alcançava. - Suas filhas estão casadas.

- Não Isabella - o rei respondeu prontamente. Fazendo uma pausa na porta, ele olhou para Edward, com a boca aberta para falar, então piscou ante a imagem das luvas que Edward lhe estendia. - OH. Obrigado - ele murmurou, tomando suas luvas e colocando-as, abriu e fechou seus dedos em punhos algumas vezes para assegurar-se que as luvas estavam bem colocadas, em seguida subiu o capuz de seu manto sobre sua cabeça.

- Busquem seus mantos. A noite está úmida - ele ordenou, então saiu da fortaleza. Com o bispo seguindo-o.

Jasper e Edward trocaram um olhar, em seguida correram para obedecer a ordem do rei. Só depois que eles foram procurar seus mantos e saíram do castelo para perseguir as duas figuras escuras que caminhavam em direção aos estábulos que Jasper murmurou o que Edward esteve pensando.

- A bela Isabella não era a amante do rei? A que ele instalou na corte e amou à vista de todos?

- Sim - Edward murmurou. Ele a conhecera em uma visita a corte que havia feito com seus pais quando tinha dez anos. A sua tinha sido uma beleza nunca superada. A pele como uma seda branca com apenas um leve rubor. Cabelo tão suave como o linho e mais brilhante que o ouro. Os olhos da cor do mar em um dia clSam. Sua risada soava como uma campainha, e ela tinha sido a personificação da generosidade.

Houve rumores de que o rei planejava deixar de lado à rainha Lauren em favor de sua adorável amante, mas Isabella havia morrido no ano seguinte. E havia criado novos rumores.

Será que a rainha a tinha matado por medo de perder seu lugar e seu título? Mas essa pergunta permaneceu sem resposta e a história se converteu em uma anedota que era contada nos salões à noite e que poucos acreditavam.

Depois de tudo, a rainha havia sido encarcerada por ter incitado à rebelião de seus filhos antes da chegada da bela Isabella - o que poderia temer de uma amante do rei?

- Sua Majestade? - Edward disse tão logo ele e Jasper se aproximaram do homem de manto negro. - Disse Isabella?

- Sim, minha filha, Isabella. Sua mãe era uma beleza famosa com o mesmo nome. A criatura mais adorável que jamais tinha existido - ele disse à medida que alcançavam os estábulos. Fazendo uma pausa fora das portas, o rei deixou que o bispo entrasse e ordenasse que cavalos descansados fossem preparados. Ele mesmo virou para Edward e anunciou - Nossa filha é quase tão adorável. É com ela que se casará.

- Mas...

- Basta de mas, Cullen! - Charlie explodiu. Avançando, ele cravou o dedo em seu peito para enfatizar cada palavra. - Pode viver em matrimônio ou morrer solteiro. Mas vai se casar com ela!

- Sim, meu Lorde, mas, por quê? - Edward perguntou rapidamente.

- O que quer dizer com por quê? Porque te aprecio. Porque penso que será um bom marido. Porque eu determino isso.

Edward fez uma careta, e não comentou que essas ameaças de esquartejá-lo não eram as ações de alguém que o apreciava.

Pelo contrário, ele disse - Eu quis dizer, por que agora, sua Majestade?

Charlie franziu o cenho, então suspirou.

- Bem, estive procurando o marido perfeito para ela por um longo tempo, mas nenhum me parecia o suficientemente bom. Sempre pensei em você como um candidato provável. Não perfeito, mas promissor. Mas você já estava comprometido.

Mas agora não está mais.

- Mas hoje é o primeiro dia depois da ruptura do compromisso - Edward comentou secamente.

- Sim. Eu estava a caminho de Rosshuen para oferecer-lhe a mão de minha filha. Paramos no castelo de Cullen para trocar os cavalos. Estávamos lá quando o mensageiro chegou com as notícias para seu pai: Que o compromisso estava cancelado e que você estava aqui afogando suas mágoas. Pareceu-me providencial. Sempre gostei de você e sua família. É honrado. E Isabella - meu doce amor - me falou bem de você. Penso que a impressionou, ou tanto como um menino de dez anos pode impressionar...

Os olhos do rei mostraram um brilho especial.

- Hale esta a um dia de viagem, e o tempo é essencial. Eu... - fazendo uma pausa enquanto recordava sua pressa, Charlie voltou a gritar uma ordem aos estábulos, logo retomou o bate-papo. - Então é um noivo afortunado.

- Muito afortunado... - Edward suspirou, então fez um gesto de desculpa enquanto o rei o olhava severamente. - Mas, por que agora, meu Lorde? Deveria estar no Chinon. Seu filho Sam e o rei da França...

- E Paul, Charlie disse severamente. - uniu-se a eles.

Edward e Jasper intercambiaram um olhar de horror diante disso. Parecia que os rumores eram verdadeiros então. O filho favorito do rei se uniu à rebelião. Essas notícias deviam ter sido um golpe para o velho monarca. A aparição de Phill com os melhores cavalos de Hale chamaram sua atenção, e o Rei Charlie impacientemente se moveu para encontrar o homem.

- Bem, bem - ele disse com aprovação, examinando os animais rapidamente. - Muito bons cavalos, Hale. Dê a seu pai meus elogios quando o vir. A propósito, Como está ele?

- OH! melhor, meu Lorde. Melhorando dia a dia - Jasper assegurou-lhe. O rei tomou as rédeas de um dos cavalos e começou a montar.

Jasper ficou surpreso de que o rei recordasse da enfermidade de seu pai, quando estava acossado com tantos problemas pessoais.

- Bem. - Acomodando-se na sela, ele olhou-os de cima. - Bem, o que estão esperando? Montem!

Edward e Jasper viram os dois cavalos que o chefe de estábulos estava tirando, então rapidamente avançaram para cumprir a ordem.

- Até onde todos sabem, eu ainda estou em Chinon - Charlie anunciou. - supõe-se que acreditam que estou isolado, me recuperando da perda de homens de Le Mans.

- Perda Le Mans? - Jasper perguntou com desânimo.

- Sim. - O rei girou seu cavalo em direção aos portões e o urgiu a avançar.

Phill foi imediatamente a sua direita, seguindo seu passo. Edward teve que esporear seu cavalo para mantê-lo suficientemente perto para ouvir Charlie à medida que partiam.

- Sam atacou a meus homens de Le Mans. Eu ordenei que a aldeia fora do portão fosse incendiada para mantê-lo afastado, mas o vento mudou de direção E Le Mans ficou reduzida a cinzas.

Edward estremeceu com essas notícias. O rei tinha nascido lá. Seu pai, o Conde de Anjou, tinha sido enterrado lá. A perda de sua terra natal teria sido algo duro de assimilar.

E Edward estava seguro que havia algo mais nessa história que ele precisava saber.

- O que disse? - Jasper perguntou, do lado esquerdo de Edward. - Disse que Le Mans foi queimada?

Ignorando a pergunta, Edward se dirigiu ao rei.

- E ainda assim veio para ver o casamento de sua filha? por que não esperar até que tudo se arrumasse?

Charlie pareceu descontente com a pergunta, mas depois de um olhar feroz a Edward por sua impertinência, ele replicou:

- Para assegurar da segurança dela se as coisas não saírem como espero.

- Que segurança?- Edward pressionou. Se esperava que ele se ocupasse da segurança da moça, tinha que saber quais eram as ameaças.

O rei se manteve calado por tanto tempo, que Edward começou a pensar que não responderia, então ele de repente anunciou.

- Há rumores de que Lauren mandou matar a mãe de Isabella. Eu acredito neles.

- Mas a rainha Lauren estava presa na época de sua morte - Jasper assinalou, empurrando o cavalo de Edward com o seu próprio enquanto tentava manter-se dentro da conversação.

- Sim, mas ela tem criados que lhe são fiéis e que estão dispostos a fazer o que ela ordena.

- Mas que ela desejasse a morte de Isabella o suficiente para mandar assassiná-la? - Edward perguntou, freando com as rédeas a seu próprio cavalo, tentando apartar do cavalo do rei enquanto se aproximavam do portão.

- Como recordará, minha esposa é onze anos mais velha que eu. Eu tinha 19 anos quando nos casamos e ela trinta. E ela estava recentemente divorciada do Louis VII, o rei da França. Ela tinha perdido seu título como rainha da França, casou-se comigo, e se converteu na rainha da Inglaterra. Acha que ela se arriscaria a ser destituída novamente? A outra anulação? A perder outra coroa? - ele sacudiu a cabeça - Não.

Inclinando-se para frente, Jasper perguntou,

- Por que não a...

- Castigá-la? Matá-la por suas ações? Quis fazê-lo. Mas tinha feito uma promessa a Isabella. Ela me fez jurar que nunca tiraria Lauren do trono. Ela não queria ser rainha, só a mim. Minha doce e ingênua Isabella.

Disse-me que isso só me causaria mais problemas e seria causa de outro motim político contra mim. Além disso, ela temia por nossa filha. Tinha medo que Lauren pudesse mandar matar à menina por vingança.

Houve um silêncio por um momento; então Edward murmurou:

- Eu não sabia que tinham tido uma menina.

- Ninguém sabe, sua mãe a desejou muito.

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio salvo pelo ruído dos cascos dos cavalos enquanto cruzavam a ponte sobre o fosso; então o rei anunciou seriamente.

- Esses cães agarrando meus calcanhares, rapazes. Meus filhos querem me derrubar. Antes que isso aconteça, assegurarei o futuro de minha filha.

- Então estamos indo procurar a sua filha para casá-la com Edward?

Edward olhou ferozmente a seu amigo. Jasper soava muito alegre. Porque não era ele quem estava por ser forçado a casar-se com a filha bastarda do rei da Inglaterra. Deus querido, a mera idéia o decompunha.

Agora passaria toda sua vida cuidando dessa pequena malcriada...

- Sim - o rei interrompeu seus pensamentos. - Ela passou sua vida na abadia de Godstow. Devemos ir lá e realizar o casamento; então Phill e eu devemos voltar para Chinon.

Você, Hale, pode ajudar Edward a voltar para sua fortaleza para procurar seus homens. Vocês dois, devem ser capazes de mantê-la segura.

Olhou para seu futuro genro.

- Teria preferido que seus homens nos acompanhassem Edward, para ter uma escolta adequada para a volta, mas nos fariam viajar mas lentamente. E não tenho mais tempo.

Quando Edward assentiu em silêncio, Charlie aparentemente decidiu que tudo estava de acordo. O rei urgiu seu cavalo a um ritmo de galope. Tudo o que Edward podia pensar, enquanto esporeava seu cavalo, era que logo estaria casado.


	2. Chapter 1

_**N/A:**_**Esta história é uma adaptação de um livro de Lynsay personagens são de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 1**

Lady Sue, abadia de Godstow, franziu a testa ao observar a extensão da mesa onde todas as freiras estavam sentadas para a comida do meio-dia. A irmã Carmen, a irmã Marie... e lady Isabella estavam faltando.

Não era estranho que a irmã Carmen se atrasasse.

A mulher estava atrasada para todas suas tarefas. Muito provavelmente ela se esqueceu de ir procurar o incenso para a missa que teria lugar após o almoço, e tinha ido buscá-lo, irmã Carmen sempre esquecia o incenso.

Mas a irmã Marie e lady Isabella sempre eram pontuais, previsíveis como uma regra. Mas elas tampouco estiveram na refeição da manhã. Tampouco estiveram nas orações da madrugada e da manhã. Em Godstow, precisava de uma emergência para que uma freira não assistisse às orações, e esta não seria uma exceção. A irmã Marie e lady Isabella tinham estado nos estábulos durante a noite e boa parte da manhã, ocupando-se de uma égua que estava por parir seu potro.

Mas certamente elas não estavam ainda ocupadas com isso! ela se irritou, então olhou em direção à irmã Leah, que tropeçava com as palavras da passagem que estava lendo.

Sue arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente. A irmã Mariana fez um movimento com suas mãos, imitando a ação de ordenhar uma úbere.

Sue piscou, logo se deu conta que ela sustentava a jarra com leite enquanto pensava nas mulheres desaparecidas. Passando a jarra à irmã Mariana, a abadessa fez um gesto para que as outras continuassem com sua comida, então levantou-se e se moveu para a porta. Ela mal tinha entrado no corredor quando viu a irmã Carmen que se apressava pelo corredor com um ligeiro rubor culposo em seu rosto.

Como não podia falar durante a refeição, Lady Sue uma vez mais arqueou uma sobrancelha, exigindo uma explicação da mulher atrasada.

Suspirando, Carmen levantou sua mão e inseriu um dedo em sua fossa nasal, em um gesto para avisar que esqueceu o incenso para a missa - tal como Sue suspeitava.

Sacudindo a cabeça, a abadessa fez um gesto para que Carmen fosse à comida; em seguida partiu para os estábulos.

O lugar estava em silêncio salvo pelo sussurro suave de feno quando vários animais se moveram e olhavam curiosamente para ela quando entrou. Levantando a bainha de sua saia para evitar arrastá-la e sujá-la em algo desagradável, ela avançou até alcançar o último compartimento. Lá, a irmã Marie e lady Isabella estavam ajoelhadas diante de uma égua ofegante. A abadessa ficou parada por um momento, observando afetuosamente as costas curvadas enquanto as mulheres trabalhavam com o animal; então sua boca se curvou com desânimo quando Marie se moveu e ela pôde ver exatamente como lady Isabella estava trabalhando.

- Em nome de Deus, que estão fazendo?

Isabella ficou rígida ante essa exclamação de horror vinda detrás, sua cabeça girando brevemente para ver a abadessa boquiaberta observando-a com desânimo. então Isabella girou rapidamente para acalmar à égua quando o animal relinchou, Marie conduziu à horrorizada Sue a uns passos de distância, murmurando uma série de explicações à medida que elas se moviam.

- A égua está tendo problemas. Esteve em trabalho de parto por horas antes que nos déssemos conta que o potro está virado. Lady Isabella está tentando ajudá-la.

- Ela tem suas mãos... dentro da égua! - Sue comentou com horror.

- Ela está tentando girar o potro - Marie explicou rapidamente.

- Mas...

- Não é hora da refeição do meio-dia? - Isabella sussurrou com exasperação, tirando a mão que segurava as patas do potro e bateu levemente a anca da égua. O animal estava ficando nervoso pelo tom da voz da abadessa.

- Isto é uma emergência. Deus perdoará que tenhamos quebrado o silêncio durante a comida.

- É uma emergência - Sue prontamente respondeu.

- Sim, esperaremos que nossa égua consiga agora - Isabella murmurou, movendo-se rapidamente quando o cavalo começou a chutar em uma tentativa desesperada para ficar de pé.

A irmã Marie moveu imediatamente, indo segurar a cabeça da égua. Murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras ao animal assustado.

A preocupação quase a superou, mas Sue conseguiu conter-se enquanto Isabella se deixava cair outra vez de joelhos perto das ancas da égua. A diferença da irmã Marie, que estava vestida com o hábito branco, a moça estava vestida com as enormes calças e o casaco do rapaz do estábulo. Era costume que a garota usasse essa roupa quando trabalhava nos estábulos. Isabella se sentia muito mais cômoda que com um vestido, e Sue, apesar do que lhe ditava seu sentido comum, fazia pouco para dissuadi-la de usar essa roupa escandalosa. Sempre tinha gostado da moça, e não havia nenhuma autoridade nesse lugar para desaprovar esse costume. Mas já tinha explicado que deveria descartar as roupas de rapaz para sempre, - junto com muitas outras coisas - uma vez que ela tomasse o véu e se tornasse freira.

Esses pensamentos abandonaram a Sue, e teve um estremecimento quando Isabella uma vez mais colocou suas mãos na égua, chegando a tomar o potro para tentar ajudá-lo a chegar a este mundo.

- Graças a Deus que seu pai, o rei, não está aqui para ver isto - Sue murmurou, recordando de manter sua voz tranqüila. Não desejava assustar ao cavalo novamente.

- Ver o quê?

As três mulheres ficaram rígidas diante dessa voz profunda. Os olhos de Marie se arregalaram de horror quando ela olhou além da abadessa, em direção à entrada dos estábulos. Sua expressão foi suficiente para dizer a Sue que tinha reconhecido corretamente a voz. O lorde, parecia, não estava particularmente cortês esse dia. O rei tinha chegado para ver no que sua filha se converteu sob sua tutela.

Endireitando seus ombros, Sue girou com resignação em direção a Charlie, notando os homens que estavam com ele enquanto forçava um sorriso de boas vindas.

- Rei Charlie. Bem vindo.

O monarca sacudiu a cabeça saudando a abadessa, mas sua atenção estava centrada em sua filha. Ela o olhou por cima de seu ombro, um sorriso radiante substituindo a ansiedade de seu rosto.

- Papai!

Charlie começou a sorrir, mas se deteve quando viu a imagem dela.

- Que diabos está fazendo nos estábulos, moça? E vestida como um menino. Ele olhou ferozmente Sue. - Não te pago o suficiente para que contrate um rapaz para os estábulos? Falta-me o respeito colocando minha filha para trabalhar com os animais?

- Oh, papai. - Isabella riu, despreocupada por seu mau humor aparente. - Sabe que é minha escolha. Todos devemos trabalhar em algo e eu prefiro os estábulos a esfregar os pisos do convento. - A última parte de sua declaração foi distraída por um murmúrio. Ela voltou para o que estava fazendo. A curiosidade de Charlie foi despertada.

- O que está fazendo?

Isabella levantou a vista, havia ansiedade em seu rosto.

- Esta égua esteve em trabalho de parto por mais de um dia. Está perdendo suas forças. Temo que vá morrer se não a ajudarmos, mas não posso girar o potro.

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, Charlie observou para onde sua mão tinha desaparecido. O horror invadiu seu rosto.

- Por que... o que...

Suspirando, Isabella com calma explicou.

- O potro está virado. Estou tentando girá-lo, mas não posso achar sua cabeça.

As sobrancelhas de Charlie se arquearam com isso.

- Não vais machucar a égua colocando o braço dentro dela desse modo?

- Não sei - ela disse pragmaticamente, colocando o braço mais dentro no animal. - Mas ambos, a égua e o potro certamente vão morrer se não fazermos algo.

- Embora... - Franzindo o cenho, Charlie disse - Deixa isso para... né... - ele olhou em direção à freira que agora retrocedia para Isabella e o cavalo.

- A irmã Marie - Lady Sue completou.

- Sim. A irmã Marie. Deixa que a irmã se ocupe disso, filha. Não tenho muito tempo para estar aqui e...

- Oh, não poderia fazer isso, Papai. Arruinaria as mangas do hábito da irmã Marie. Isto não levará muito tempo, estou segura que...

- Eu dou a mínima para as mangas de sua irmã - Charlie replicou, avançando para arrastar sua filha se fosse necessário, mas o olhar de rogo de sua filha o fez deter-se. Ela era muito parecida com sua mãe. Charlie achava impossível recusar à mãe algo.

Por que devia ser diferente com sua filha?

Suspirando, ele tirou a capa e a deu a Marie, em seguida, tirou o casaco e o deu também.

- Quem te ensinou isto? - ele perguntou grunhindo, curvando-se para ajoelhar-se a seu lado na palha.

- Ninguém - ela admitiu, lançando-lhe um sorriso que ganhou seu coração. Isso imediatamente fez que ele deixasse de lado sua impaciência e sua raiva. - Me ocorreu quando vi o problema. De outro modo ela morrerá.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele se moveu para perto dela como pôde para colocar suas mãos dentro da égua para ajudar.

- Não pode achar a cabeça?

Isabella assentiu.

- Tenho as patas traseiras, mas não posso...

- Aqui! A tenho. Está entupida com algo. - ele fez uma pausa. - Aqui vamos.

Isabella sentiu que as pernas deslizavam de suas mãos e se afastavam. Tirou suas mãos da égua quando seu pai girou o animal dentro do ventre da mãe até que sua cabeça esteve no ângulo correto.

- A égua está muito fraca. Terá que... - enquanto essas palavras saíam de sua boca, ela arrastou a cabeça e as patas dianteiras do potro. Segundos mais tarde o potro estava sobre a palha.

- OH - Isabella ofegou, observando à criatura de patas magras que tentava parar-se na palha. - Não é adorável?

- Sim - Charlie concordou grunhindo; então ele clareou sua garganta, agarrou seu braço, e a ajudou a ficar de pé. - Vem. Há pouco tempo. Além disso, não é apropriado para uma moça de sua posição estar participando destas coisas.

- Oh, papai. - Rindo, Isabella se lançou em seus braços como fazia desde menina. Charlie rapidamente fechou seus braços ao redor dela e desistiu da reprimenda.

- Então ela é a filha do rei.

Edward moveu-se desconfortavelmente, seu olhar deixou à moça que o rei abraçava e foi para seu amigo.

- Ela é adorável.

Bastante - Edward aceitou. - A menos que a memória me falte, ela parece ser uma cópia exata da bela Isabella.

- Sua memória não falha. Ela é a imagem exata de sua mãe - Phill concordou. - À exceção do cabelo. Isso ela herdou de seu pai. Esperemos que ela não tenha herdado seu mau humor.

- Ela foi criada e educada corretamente, bispo. Com disciplina e bondade, e a desobediência não é uma característica dela - a abadessa anunciou firmemente, olhando severamente para Phill por sugerir que a moça poderia ter sido malcriada.

Então, parecendo recuperar-se, ela forçou um sorriso e em um tom muito mais piedoso murmurou - É muito gratificante saber que sua Majestade tenha recebido minha mensagem. Quando nos inteiramos que ele estava na Normandia, tememos que ele não pudesse receber as notícias a tempo de voltar para completar a cerimônia.

Edward trocou um olhar com Jasper, em seguida, perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Que cerimônia?

- Que cerimônia? - Sue repetiu com assombro. - Lady Isabella vai tomar o véu amanhã.

Houve silêncio por um momento após o anúncio, em seguida, Jasper murmurou:

- O rei vai ficar um pouco surpreso com isso.

- O que! - o rugido do Charlie atraiu sua atenção.

- Acredito que ele acaba de inteirar-se - Edward murmurou, virando para olhar o rei Charlie. O rosto do rei mostrava uma carranca furiosa e estava tão avermelhado que parecia quase púrpura. Até seu cabelo parecia ter-se avermelhado pois luzia mais vermelho do que cinza. ele caminhou furiosamente para eles, com as mãos e os dentes apertados.

Sua filha o seguia, com uma expressão surpresa e confusão no rosto.

- Pensei que sabia, papai. Eu pensei que você soubesse, papai. Pensei que você havia recebido minha mensagem e você veio para testemunhar... - Suas palavras cessaram abruptamente quando seu pai fez uma pausa e girou para ela com fúria.

- Isso não deve acontecer! Ouviu-me? - Repito-o, não vai ser uma freira. Mas...Sua mãe, que Deus guarde sua alma insistiu nisso antes de morrer, e não pude fazer nada respeito a isso nesse momento. Mas posso e vou fazer algo agora. Sou seu pai, e não permitirei que arruíne sua vida se tornando freira.

Isabella pareceu brevemente sobressaltada diante dessas palavras; então vendo a dureza da expressão da abadessa pelo insulto implícito das palavras de seu pai, ela permitiu-se dar rédea solta a suas emoções.

- Não estarei arruinando minha vida! É perfeitamente aceitável converter-se na noiva de Deus! Eu...

- Deus te abençoará com filhos? - Charlie perguntou, interrompendo suas palavras.

Ela pareceu brevemente surpreendida por isso, logo se recuperou para replicar.

- Possivelmente. Ele abençoou à Virgem Maria com o Jesus.

- Jesus? - por um momento pareceu que o rei ia explodir, ou morreria de um colapso. Seu rosto estava púrpura de ira.

Foi o bispo quem interveio, chamando a atenção do rei com palavras gentis.

- Sua Majestade, é uma grande honra convertê-la noiva de Deus, se Isabella verdadeiramente tiver uma vocação, não está certo forçá-la a...

- Silencio! - Charlie se dirigiu ao homem. - Não quero ouvir seu discurso religioso. Graças a você, quase não chegamos a tempo aqui. Se eu não tivesse ouvido falar da ruptura do compromisso de Edward e economizado um dia de viagem escolhendo-o a ele como noivo em vez de Rosshuen, teríamos chegado aqui muito tarde! - Girando para a abadessa, ele rugiu - por que não fui informado destes planos?

A abadessa piscou surpreendida.

- Nós... eu pensei que sabia, meu Lorde. Foi o desejo da mãe de Isabella, que ela seguisse seus passos e se tornasse freira. Ela disse isso em seu leito de morte. Como você não arrumou um compromisso, acreditei que aceitava essa decisão.

- Eu não aceito - respondeu ele, em seguida, acrescentou: - E eu fiz um acordo.

O que eu quis dizer foi porque não fui informado da cerimônia iminente?

- Bem... não sei, sua Majestade. Eu mandei avisar a um tempo atrás. A informação deveria ter chegado com bastante tempo de antecipação para que pudesse assistir. Esperávamos que pudesse assistir à cerimônia.

O rei se dirigiu a Phill novamente, com os olhos acusadores, mas o bispo ruborizou e murmurou:

- Estivemos viajando muito, meu Lorde. Le Mans, em seguida Chinon... Possivelmente a mensagem chegou depois que partimos. Ocuparei-me de checar isso no momento em que voltarmos.

Charlie o olhou brevemente, então se dirigiu a sua filha.

- Não tomará o véu. Se casará. É minha única filha que não se rebelou contra mim. Quero ter netos de você.

- Paul nunca se rebelou contra você.

- Ele se uniu a meus inimigos.

- Isso é só um rumor - ela discutiu com desdém.

- E se for verdade?

- A boca de Isabella se apertou ante essa possibilidade. Na verdade, nenhum homem em toda história tinha sofrido tantas traições, como seu pai. Todos os seus filhos legítimos, seus meio-irmãos se voltaram contra ele, sob a influência de sua mãe, a Rainha Lauren. - Você ainda tem Seth e Embry - ela sussurrou, mencionando os outros dois filhos bastardos de Charlie.

Sua expressão se fez solene ante isso, e ele estendeu os braços para apertar os ombros da filha.

- Mas eles não nasceram de minha bela Isabella. O amor da minha vida. Eu sou um homem velho e egoísta, filha. Quero ver o fruto desse amor crescer e florescer e derramar sua semente nesta terra, não a quero afogado e morto aqui neste convento.

Quero vê-la casada.

Isabella suspirou, seus ombros se afundaram em derrota.

- Então o farei. Quem é meu prometido?

Edward ficou rígido quando o rei de repente virou para ele.

- Cullen. - O rei fez um gesto para que ele avançasse, e Edward inconscientemente endireitou seus ombros. - Minha filha, Isabella. Filha, seu marido, Edward de Cullen.

- Como vai, milorde? - ela murmurou educadamente, estendendo sua mão. Então, fazendo uma careta de desculpas quando notou que sua mão não estava limpa mas sim manchada com substâncias de seu trabalho recente dentro da égua.

Isabella retraiu sua mão e fez uma reverência rápida.

- Lamento minha roupa, mas não estávamos esperando visitas hoje. Antes que Edward pudesse murmurar uma resposta cortês, o rei anunciou.

- Deveria se trocar.

Sua cabeça girou.

- Me trocar?

- Sim. Não desejará se casar com essa roupa.

- O casamento vai acontecer agora? - Desânimo era a única palavra para descrever sua reação, e Edward realmente podia entendê-la. Tudo isso também era um pouco decepcionante para ele.

- Assim que você se mudar, devo voltar para Chinon.

- Mas...

- Ocupe-se para que se vista corretamente - o rei ordenou à irmã Marie, então tomou o braço da abadessa Sue e a urgiu a sair do estábulo.

- Quero falar uma palavra com a abadessa.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta olhando-os, então olhou para Marie com um sobressalto quando a irmã tocou seu braço e fez que a seguisse.

- Vou me casar?

- Sim. - Marie olhou com preocupação à moça enquanto ambas saíam dos estábulos. Isabella estava muito pálida.

- Eu pensei que ia ser uma freira como você.

- Tudo ficará bem - Marie murmurou tranqüilizando-a, dirigindo-se às portas do convento e tomando o corredor da esquerda. O Rei Charlie e a abadessa Sue já estavam fora da vista.

- Sim, Isabella aceitou. - Tudo ficará bem. - Então seus ombros se afundaram, e ela sussurrou. - Mas eu ia ser freira.

- Parece que não estava verdadeiramente destinada a tomar o véu.

- OH, mas ia fazer, Isabella assegurou. - Minha mãe desejava isso. Ela disse à abadessa. E meu pai nunca arrumou um compromisso. Eu nasci para ser uma freira.

- Não parece - Marie a corrigiu brandamente.

- Mas se Deus quer que eu tome o véu? E se ele se zangar porque não me torno uma freira?

- É muito provável que Deus tenha seus próprios planos para você, Isabella. De outro modo ele teria detido seu pai para que chegasse depois da cerimônia. Assim intervém Deus, não? Franzindo o cenho, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça para considerar essa idéia. A irmã Marie continuou - Parece-me que deve ter sido Deus quem trouxe seu pai aqui a tempo para impedir a cerimônia.

- Sim - Isabella murmurou hesitante. - Mas por que Deus quer que eu me case quando eu poderia me tornar freira?

- Possivelmente ele tenha algo mais importante para que faça sendo uma esposa.

- Possivelmente - ela murmurou, mas era óbvio por seu tom que estava tendo dificuldade em avaliar essa possibilidade.

Suspirando para si mesma, Marie a apressou a entrar em uma cela pequena que havia sido o quarto de Isabella desde sua infância.

Conduzindo à moça para dentro, Marie a fez sentar-se na cama pequena e dura,em seguida virou para procurar na arca o vestido que Isabella ia usar na cerimônia do dia seguinte. Voltando-se com as mãos vazias, Marie franziu o cenho.

- Onde está seu vestido branco?

Isabella levantou a vista distraidamente.

- Vestido branco? OH!, a irmã Mariana se ofereceu para pendurá-lo para tirar-lhe as rugas.

- Ah! - Sacudindo a cabeça, Marie foi para a porta. - Me espere aqui. Voltarei imediatamente.

Isabella observou a porta fechar-se atrás de sua amiga e mentora, então afundou-se de volta na cama com um suspiro. Era difícil assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Só essa manhã, sua vida havia sido previsível e rotineira, um caminho confortável e seguro.

Agora os eventos estavam fora de seu controle, mudando o curso de sua vida, e ela não estava segura que ia em uma direção que desejasse. Mas parecia que tinha pouca escolha. As decisões de seu pai eram determinantes.

Então teria que se casar, com um homem que ela nunca tinha conhecido antes, um homem que ela mal tinha visto brevemente uns minutos atrás quando seu pai o apresentou. Deveria ter olhado mais cuidadosamente por mais tempo, mas de repente havia sentido tímida. Era uma nova sensação para ela. Não teve muitas ocasiões para estar na presença de homens durante sua vida. Os únicos homens que tinha conhecido eram seu pai; seu criado e companheiro constante, o bispo Phill, e o padre Abemott, o sacerdote que oficiava a missa dos domingos na abadia. A reverenda madre dava missa no resto da semana.

Também tinha conhecido o moço do estábulo uns anos atrás. Mas ele não tinha durado muito tempo em seu posto. Uma semana, talvez; então ele a tinha encurralado no estábulo e pressionado os lábios contra os seus.

Muito surpreendida para reagir, no princípio Isabella só ficou quieta.

No momento em que recuperou da surpresa, a curiosidade e uma espécie de estremecimento de prazer lhe impediu de protestar. Para sua vergonha, ela não o deteve até que ele começou a cobrir seus seios com as mãos.

Isabella tinha considerado pará-lo, sabendo que tudo o que sentia tão maravilhoso que devia ser um pecado, tudo o que era divertimento parecia ser um pecado, de acordo com as irmãs. Mas Isabella nunca saberia se o teria detido, pois Marie os encontrou acidentalmente. Num minuto ela estava envolta no abraço caloroso do moço, e ao seguinte ele estava sendo arrastado pelas orelhas para fora do estábulo. Marie então falou que Isabella nunca devia deixar que um homem a beijasse e a tocasse novamente. Isso era mau. Os lábios eram para falar, e os seios para ordenhar.

A abadessa tinha despachado o moço do estábulo no mesmo dia.

- Ela não parecia contente com a notícia de seu casamento - Jasper murmurou.

Movendo-se no banco onde as freiras tinham acomodado os homens para comer enquanto eles esperavam, Edward tirou seu olhar da comida que não podia digerir, apesar de parecer deliciosa, e observou seu amigo.

- Não, ele concordou com desânimo.

- Bem, possivelmente só seja a surpresa. - Edward grunhiu.

- Ela é muito bonita.

- Edward grunhiu novamente. Ele parecia estar longe de sentir-se alegre por isso, e Jasper suspirou.

- Certamente não teme que ela possa ser infiel? Esta moça foi criada em um convento, homem. Ela não pode ter aprendido a mentir e a enganar do modo que faz uma mulher criada na corte.

Edward se manteve calado por um momento, logo murmurou:

- Lembra-se da minha prima, Sophie?

- Sophie? - ele pensou, então riu. - Oh, sim. A moça cuja mãe não permitia comer doces para que não perdesse todos os dentes antes de se casar.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Nem um só doce passou por seus lábios antes do dia de seu casamento, mas ela comeu uma grande bandeja de doces em seu banquete de casamento.

- Sim. - Jasper riu novamente enquanto recordava do fato. - Ela comeu uma bandeja de doces.

- E ainda segue gostando dos doces. Talvez muito e porque foi privada de doce por muito tempo. Em dois anos de casamento, ela ganhou seis vezes seu peso original. E perdeu três dentes.

Jasper estremeceu.

- Não me diga que teme que sua esposa engorde e perca seus dentes?

Edward fez uma careta, em seguida suspirou.

- O que falta em um convento?

- Bem, eu entendo que elas podem ser um pouco rígidas, mas eu tenho certeza que ocasionalmente comem alguns doces ou...

- Se esqueça dos malditos doces! - Edward explodiu. - Homens. São homens o que faltam nos conventos.

- Sim, bem, mas justamente essa é a razão de sua existência e... OH! - Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. - acho que entendo. Teme que por ter sido privada da companhia de homens todos estes anos, sua esposa se afeiçoe a sua companhia.

Edward murmurou entre dentes. Não podia entender. Seu amigo sempre havia sido tão obtuso?

- Edward, amigo. Não permita que o comportamento de Tania confunda sua visão das coisas. Ela foi criada por seu tio, Lorde Eleazar, o mais notório mulherengo da Terra.

- Sim, mas...

- E ela não pode conter suas paixões. Entendo que não possa estar tranqüilo, mas não pode ser algo tão mau como Tania. Se tem medo que ela se interesse por outros homens, simplesmente você só tem que mantê-la longe da corte.

A mantenha no campo, onde os únicos homens que ela possa conhecer sejam camponeses e criados. Certamente ela foi educada para não se misturar com eles. - Ele bateu nas costas do amigo.

- OH, sim. O rei muito provavelmente ficará muito feliz em não ver sua filha nunca mais - Edward murmurou. Jasper franziu o cenho.

- OH, é obvio. Ele provavelmente desejará vê-la na corte ocasionalmente.

- Muito provavelmente - Edward concordou secamente.

- Ele parece sentir muito carinho por ela. - O cenho franzido de Jasper se aprofundou quando pensou nisso. - Isso poderia ser um problema, certo? Jesus! Você Terá um rei como sogro - ele se deu conta do completo significado disso.

- Se não a fizer feliz, ele poderia mandar te esquartejar. Que situação tão difícil!

- Jasper.

- Sim?

- Para de tentar me fazer sentir melhor.

A preocupação de Isabella cessou abruptamente com a abertura da porta. Suspirando, ela se sentou enquanto a irmã Marie entrava com o vestido cuidadosamente pendurado em seu braço.

- As rugas desapareceram, a freira informou e começou a fechar a porta da cela, mas fez uma pausa quando a voz da abadessa soou no corredor. Quando Sue chegou à porta, tanto Marie e Isabella estavam esperando curiosas. Sue correu para Isabella.

- Oh, minha querida menina - ela murmurou ternamente, sentou-se na cama ao lado da moça. E a abraçou. - Tudo vai ficar bem. Você verá. Deus tem um caminho especial para que siga e deve confiar nele.

- Sim, foi isso que a irmã Marie me disse - Isabella sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. Estranhamente, as lágrimas não a tinham ameaçado até a abadessa oferecer-lhe conforto. Sempre havia sido desse modo. Enquanto ambas, Marie e a abadessa tinham ocupado o lugar de sua mãe, era à abadessa a quem Isabella recorria para colocar-lhe um curativo em um joelho arranhado e para aliviar sua dor. E nunca falhava: Isabella podia manter-se tranqüila e sorridente com a ferida no joelho até que a abadessa aparecia; diante da primeira imagem do rosto de Sue, ela sempre se rompia e chorava.

- Oh, vamos, minha menina. Não chore. Deve ter fé em Deus. Ele escolheu este caminho para você. Certamente existe uma razão.

- Não estou chorando com medo do que virá... - ela se corrigiu - basicamente, não. Estou chorando pelo que se acaba.

Confusa, a abadessa sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.

- O que está acabando?

- Eu terei que deixar todas vocês, a única família que conheci, além de meu pai - ela adicionou.

Marie e Sue compartilharam um olhar abatido, seus próprios olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas com essa realidade. Elas estavam muito alvoroçadas para considerar essa verdade.

- Bem... - a irmã Marie olhou desesperadamente a seu redor, olhando a qualquer lugar menos para a jovem que havia sido sua assistente nos estábulos desde que era uma menina, a pequena Isabella que havia agarrado em suas saias no momento em que ela foi capaz de permanecer de pé e aprendido a andar. A freira tinha ensinado tudo o que sabia a ela, o rosto de Marie se carregou de dor pela separação.

- Sim - Sue murmurou com tristeza, seu próprio olhar choroso fixo no chão. Ela havia se encarregado de Isabella desde o seu nascimento. Os cachos de cabelos avermelhados e o sorriso doce do bebê havia derretido seu coração como nunca nada tinha feito. Contradizendo os costumes, ela tinha fiscalizado as lições da menina pessoalmente. Ela tinha passado hora após hora expandindo a mente da criança, estimulando-a com paciência, e restringindo a volatilidade que sempre pareceu acompanhar os ruivos. A recompensa do seu esforço foi grande, Isabella era tudo que ela teria desejado em uma filha. Com um gesto de dor, a abadessa ficou de pé.

- Todo pássaro tem que deixar o ninho um dia - ela disse com praticidade. Moveu-se para a porta, só para fazer uma pausa e olhar para trás em dúvida. - Nunca pensei que algum dia você nos deixaria, Isabella. Não estava preparada.

- Sue suspirou. - Acreditei que você nunca necessitaria desse conhecimento, omiti ensinar-lhe coisas sobre o casamento e o leito conjugal.

- O leito conjugal? - Isabella franziu o cenho com preocupação enquanto notava um súbito rubor de pudor nas faces da mulher.

A abadessa a olhou fixamente, perdida por um momento, então girou abruptamente afastando-se.

- A irmã Marie vai te explica - ela disse abruptamente. Ela começava a escapar do quarto, então fez uma pausa para acrescentar - Mas faça rapidamente, irmã. O rei está muito impaciente para terminar com tudo isto.

A porta se fechou, deixando Marie olhando-a em estado de estupefação.

- O leito conjugal...

Isabella voltou seu olhar da porta fechada para Marie. A irmã endireitou seus ombros, com uma expressão de determinação, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Isabella perguntou.

- Posso me vestir enquanto você explica isso?

Marie piscou com a interrupção, então suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Sim. Seu pai parece estar com muita pressa. Possivelmente isso seria o melhor. - Indo para a cama, Isabella rapidamente tirou as calças que vestia para trabalhar nos estábulos. Marie imediatamente a pegou e começou a dobrá-las enquanto começava novamente. - O leito conjugal pode ser desagradável, mas é seu dever sagrado como esposa.

- Desagradável? - Isabella fez uma pausa ao soltar os cordões de sua túnica. Ela olhou à outra mulher com desânimo. - Quanto desagradável?

Marie fez uma careta.

- Bastante, pelo que me comentaram. Minha mãe costumava ficar na cama, pelo menos, metade de um dia depois que meu pai reclamava seus direitos conjugais - confidenciou ela.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram com a notícia.

- Deve ser cansativo, então.

- OH, sim - Marie concordou com um firme assentimento. - E muito ruidoso.

- Ruidoso? - Isabella sentou-se na cama novamente.

- Você deveria estar se trocando - a freira recordou-lhe. Isabella retomou a tarefa e começou a desamarrar as fitas. A irmã Marie admitiu. - quando eu era pequena, minha irmã e eu escutávamos de fora do quarto de nossos pais à noite. - Ela corou diante das sobrancelhas curvadas de Isabella, e deu de ombros. - Eu era uma menina travessa, sempre me colocando em confusões. Não muito diferente de outra pessoa que conheço... - ela acrescentou com a intenção de fazer Isabella sorrir.

- Bom, nós ouvimos e...

- E? - Isabella a encorajou.

Marie lhe franziu o cenho.

- Continua se trocando - ela indicou. Ficou calada até que Isabella começou a tirar a túnica pela cabeça, então continuou. - E eles faziam todos os tipos de ruídos. A cama rangia, e meus pais estavam gemendo, ofegando, e gritando.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

- Gritando?

- Sim. - Marie fez uma careta.

- Está segura que estavam acoplando-se? Talvez eles estivessem fazendo alguma outra coisa.

Marie considerou brevemente, então balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Eu asseguro-lhe, a cama rangia.

Isabella distraidamente começou a alisar a camisa que estava segurando enquanto ela ponderava as palavras de sua amiga. Usando a água que estava no canto da cela, se lavou rapidamente.

- Aqui. - Marie estendeu o vestido branco.

Isabella imediatamente começou a colocar o vestido. Empurrando os braços nas mangas, o vestido deslizou para os quadris e começou a amarrar as fitas.

Marie agarrou uma escova. Movendo-se por trás de Isabella, ela escovou o cabelo da moça. Em seguida, deixou a escova e apressou Isabella para a porta.

- Será melhor nos apressarmos. Seu pai estava quase lançando espuma pela boca de tanta impaciência.

- Mas não me disse...

- Eu te conto no caminho - Marie assegurou enquanto abria a porta. Conduzindo-a para o corredor, ela fechou a porta, então soltou um suspiro e a escoltou pelo corredor. Como eu disse a você, as relações conjugais são desagradáveis, mas é seu dever agora. Mas há momentos que não precisa. Por exemplo, enquanto a mulher está com se... - interrompendo abruptamente Marie voltou seus olhos para Isabella. - Não é o seu tempo feminino, certo?

- Não - balbuciou Isabella, incapaz de conter o rubor. Em seu rosto essas coisas nunca foram ditas abertamente.

- Bom. - Marie sorriu com alívio. Isso seria um obstáculo para os planos do rei. A consumação do casamento seria proibida se você estivesse...

- Ah - Isabella murmurou com um assentimento de cabeça solene, um pouco confusa, mas ansiosa para que a irmã saísse desse tema.

- Também está proibido enquanto está grávida ou durante a lactação, é obvio.

- Claro - Isabella murmurou baixinho.

- Tampouco durante a Páscoa, o Advento e o Natal.

- Hmm. - Isabella sacudiu a cabeça entendendo.

- Tampouco nos dias de festas religiosas, nos dias de jejum, nos domingos, quarta-feiras, sexta-feiras, e sábados.

- Então, só é permitido nas segundas-feiras, terça-feira,? Isabella perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim. Hoje é terça-feira.

- Sim, graças a Deus - Isabella disse com um gesto.

Se Marie ouviu seu sarcasmo, preferiu ignorá-lo, e simplesmente continuou com a lista.

- Está proibido fazê-lo com a luz do dia, ou sem roupas, ou em uma igreja, é obvio.

- Claro - Isabella aceitou mansamente. Isso certamente seria um sacrilégio!

- Só deve ser realizado para ter filhos meninos, e deve ser feito uma só vez por ocasião. E não deve apreciar o ato. E deve se lavar depois. E não deve participar de qualquer tipo de atos lascivos, como beijos, ofegos...

- O que é isso exatamente? - Isabella para, e Marie olhou-a impacientemente, seus passos diminuindo sua velocidade.

- Sabe muito bem o que é beijar, Isabella! Peguei você com aquele moço do estábulo quando vocês...

- Eu me referia a ofegar - Isabella a interrompeu, odiando se ruborizar com culpa com a lembrança do incidente com o moço do estábulo.

- OH, bem. - Marie franziu o cenho. - Ser tocada... em qualquer lugar como seios, lábios... Os seios são para amamentação, e isso é tudo - a freira disse firmemente.

Ela suspirou.

- Outra coisa? Oh, sim, abster-se de participar em qualquer ato antinatural.

- Ato antinatural? - Isabella perguntou em dúvida.

Marie fez uma careta.

- Só não ponha a sua boca em qualquer parte de seu corpo, ou deixá-lo colocar a boca em qualquer parte de você. Particularmente as partes do corpo que estão cobertas pela roupa.

Os olhos de Isabella aumentaram, e Marie fez um gesto de uma mulher conhecedora.

- Não é próprio de uma dama.

- Entendo - Isabella murmurou, então arqueando suas sobrancelhas, perguntou - Mas por que eu não deveria deixá-lo fazer isso? Quero dizer, se os homens são moralmente superiores, como constantemente padre Abemott nos recorda, ele provavelmente já sabe tudo isso?

Marie assentiu.

- É verdade. Sem dúvida ele sabe tudo isto. Eu estou lhe dizendo isso para que não cometa enganos. Já chegamos - ela disse, detendo-se na porta da capela. Ela virou para Isabella. - Não tem mais perguntas?

- Sim.

- OH. - A irmã não se incomodou em esconder seu desconforto, mas levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente. - Qual?

- Bem... - Isabella engoliu em seco. - Tudo o que me disse são as coisas que não devo fazer. Mas ainda não sei muito bem o que exatamente acontece no leito conjugal.

- OH, é obvio. - Marie fez uma pausa e considerou o caminho mais fácil para explicar isso.

Então Marie encolheu os ombros.

- Você viu os animais dos estábulos quando estão no cio.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Isabella assentiu.

- Bem, é o mesmo.

- O mesmo? - Isabella perguntou com desgosto. Ela se viu assaltada com várias imagens de diferentes animais se acasalando. Gatos, cães, cabras, ovelha, vacas, e cavalos de repente encheram sua mente, uma verdadeira orgia de animais domésticos.

- Sim. agora entenderá por que é tão desagradável para uma dama - Marie disse firmemente.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, então perguntou:

- Ele me morderá o pescoço?

Marie piscou surpreendida.

- Morder?

- Bem, quando espiei aos gatos, o macho ficava detrás da fêmea e mordia-lhe o pescoço enquanto a montava.

- OH, não. Isso é só para que a fêmea não você, você será uma esposa obediente, e não precisará fazer isso.

- Não, claro que não - Isabella concordou. Marie virou-se para abrir uma porta da capela e espiou o que ocorria lá dentro.

- Ele vai cheirar meu traseiro?

Marie gritou, em seguida, bateu a porta da capela e virou-se espantada para Isabella.

- Bem, você me disse o mesmo que entre os animais - Isabella disse com ingenuidade. - E eles cheg...

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Marie a interrompeu fervorosamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas parou diante do brilho no olhar da moça. Ela estreitou o olhar. - Está sendo travessa novamente - Marie acusou.

Isabella conseguiu mostrar uma expressão solene.

- OH, não, irmã.

- Hmmm. Então deveríamos entrar...

- O que consiste exatamente o ato? - Isabella a interrompeu.

- Ato? - Marie repetiu, sua confusão era óbvia.

- O emparelhamento. Por exemplo, quando Angus ,o touro, aborda a uma das vacas para a montá-la. O que ele está fazendo exatamente?

Fazendo uma careta, Marie considerou sua pergunta brevemente,então lhe explicou.

- Angus têm uma coisa...

- Uma coisa?

- Sim. É uma espécie de... oh... yeah, é longo. - ela separou suas mãos assinalando uns cinqüenta centímetros. - E redondo. Bem, não exatamente redondo, mas sim na forma de um pepino.

- Um pepino? - Isabella tentou imaginar um homem nos estábulos exibindo um longo pepino entre as pernas.

- Sim. - Marie pareceu estar ganhando força - e entusiasmo, enquanto continuava. - Angus inseri seu pepino em Maude, move-a um pouco, derrama sua semente, e acabou-se.

- Bem - Isabella murmurou agora, tentando ser otimista. - Eu acho que não pode ser pior do que esfregar o chão de pedra no inverno.

A gente geralmente acaba com os joelhos machucados e a cintura dolorida, passei horas de joelhos sobre as pedras molhadas. Não era uma de suas tarefas favorita.

- Hmm. Exceto pela dor, duvido que seja...

- Dor? - Isabella a olhou severamente.

Marie relutantemente sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ouvi dizer que há dor, Isabella, e até sangue. Pelo menos na primeira vez.

Isabella empalideceu.

- Sangue?

- Sim. Eles disseram que é a prova da inocência da mulher.

- Mas...

- É o preço que pagamos pelo pecado original.

- Pecado original - Isabella murmurou com ressentimento. O padre Abemott estava acostumado a repetir aquela frase com freqüência, ele as martelava tanto que essas palavras estavam virtualmente marcadas a fogo em sua alma. - Eu pensei que Jesus tinha morrido por todos nossos pecados? Ou só foi pelos pecados dos homens? - Ela perguntou secamente.

Marie foi salva de ter que tratar dessa questão. A porta foi aberta a seu lado e uma abadessa um pouco frenética apareceu.

- O que está levando tanto tempo? O rei está muito zangado com a demora.

- Isabella tinha algumas pergunta de último momento - Marie explicou secamente.

- Que tipo de perguntas, querida? - a abadessa perguntou amavelmente.

- Jesus não morreu por nossos pecados? - Isabella perguntou.

- Sim. Claro que sim - a abadessa assegurou-lhe rapidamente, mas obviamente estava confusa com esse comentário.

- Então por que nós sofremos dor e sangramos na consumação do casamento?

Os ombros de Sue caíram, e ela suspirou com desânimo. Com um olhar que estava entre a consternação e o remorso, a abadessa simplesmente disse.

- Realmente não temos mais tempo para esse tipo de complexas discussões teológicas, querida.

Talvez você deveria perguntar ao padre Abemott depois da cerimônia. Vem agora. Seu pai está ansioso por acabar com isto.

O padre Abemott era um sacerdote bastante rígido e arrogante. Oficiar o casamento da filha do rei, ilegítima ou não, fazia com que o homem estivesse insuportavelmente arrogante esse dia. A congregação estava composta pelo o rei, Phill, o noivo, um segundo homem que dizia ser amigo do noivo, e todas as freiras que residiam no convento. A maioria delas tinham estado na abadia desde a chegada de Isabella e a tinham visto crescer até torna-se mulher. Elas eram como uma família para a Isabella. E por isso a abadessa tinha cedido a seus pedidos e tinha permitido que elas presenciassem a cerimônia. Mas sua presença simplesmente pareceu aumentar o comportamento pretensioso do padre.

Apenas capaz de tolerar a expressão presunçosa do homem, Isabella ignorava suas palavras e concentrou seu olhar em sua cabeça calva.

A imagem de seu couro cabeludo brilhante fez com que seus lábios começassem a tremer em uma diversão maliciosa.

Cada um dos apelidos que ela e algumas das freiras utilizaram para descrever o sacerdote quando estavam zangadas com ele passava em sua mente, ameaçando fazê-la lançar uma risada imprópria.

Rapidamente Isabella baixou seu olhar à saia de seu vestido. Era o melhor que tinha. Feito de um tecido de linho muito suave. Tinha passado horas na confecção desse vestido, pois queria que ficasse perfeito. Mas o vestido tinha sido feito para que ela tomasse o véu, não para tomar um marido.

Soltando um curto suspiro, ela olhou curiosamente ao homem ao lado dela. Parecia muito alto e grande para ela, e Isabella não era baixa. Tinha sido informada que sua mãe era miúda e baixa, e seu pai era mais alto que a maioria dos homens.

Só podia assumir que Deus tinha dividido a diferença com ela.

Isabella sempre havia sido alta. A maioria das mulheres no convento eram pelo menos dois ou três centímetros mais baixas que ela. Isabella sempre havia se sentido um pouco desajeitada e gigante comparada com elas. Mas ao lado desse homem, quase se sentiu miúda e delicada. Ele era tão alto e forte como seu pai. Isabella fez uma análise mais completa do homem que estava prestes a se casar. Ele tinha um peito largo, braços grossos e fortes. Coxas bem desenvolvidas, músculos de anos de equitação. Cabelos bronze e olhos de um profundo verde. Feições endurecidas que sugeria muitas batalhas travadas e provavelmente ganha. Certamente, ele parecia bastante saudável, ela supôs. Bonito demais também.

As linhas de risadas em seu rosto era um bom sinal, Isabella pensou de modo otimista, então suspirou enquanto tentava recordar seu nome. Seu pai o tinha mencionado quando os tinha apresentado, ela estava segura. Qual tinha sido? Issac? Erin?

Edward, ela de repente recordou. Sim, Edward. Seu marido. Edward.

Edward de quê? ela se perguntou, então encolheu os ombros. O segundo nome escapou de sua memória.

- Milady.

Isabella virou-se rapidamente a essa demanda urgente, corando violentamente por ser apanhada. Ela se deu conta que havia perdido algo. Muito provavelmente algo importante, ela decidiu quando seu pai sacudiu a cabeça com desaprovação.

- Milady, deve repetir os votos?

Edward observou a moça a enquanto ela sussurrava os votos. Ele esteve desconfortavelmente consciente de seus olhos fixos nele, enquanto o sacerdote oficializava a primeira parte da cerimônia. Ela o tinha examinado tão atentamente que ele tinha começado a sentir-se desconfortável. Agora ele a submetia a uma análise igualmente detalhada, considerando o fato que ela estava distraída.

Isabella quase tinha lhe cortado a respiração quando entrou na capela. A transformação de granjeira a donzela formosa era incrível. Por um momento, não tinha dado conta que era ela, tinha tido a fugaz sensação de estar vendo a bela Isabella de Charlie - como um fantasma que tinha vindo presenciar o casamento de sua filha. Mas então ele percebeu que os cachos que emoldurava seu belo rosto não era o halo dourado de sua mãe, e sim um cabelo vermelho, que lembrava de seu pai na sua juventude.

Imediatamente a sua atenção foi dirigida a Jasper que soltou um suspiro de espanto. Então a moça já estava a seu lado e o padre começou a cerimônia. Agora Edward teve tempo para olhar. Seu rosto era um oval perfeito.

Sua pele era de marfim com umas sardas leve.

Suas feições eram perfeitas. Tinha os lábios cheios. Um nariz pequeno e reto. Agudos olhos castanhos. Esses olhos brilhavam com inteligência e intensidade, e Edward realmente sentiu a energia que irradiava Isabella quando ela entrou na capela.

Tinha impactado nele como um golpe físico.

Ela também havia herdado isso de seu pai. Charlie era uma presença marcante. Ou a tinha. Ultimamente muita dessa energia parecia ter sido drenada desse grande homem. - Ele parecia bastante abatido.

Seus filhos, Edward suspeitou, estavam no centro de tudo isso.

- Milorde.

Edward virou-se para o sacerdote, fazendo careta enquanto dava-se conta que ele tinha sido apanhado distraído da mesma forma que aconteceu com a sua noiva minutos atrás. Sentindo a diversão de Jasper, Edward golpeou a seu amigo com uma cotovelada enquanto o padre irritado repetia suas palavras.

Apesar de seus sentimentos adversos para esse casamento, quando Edward pronunciou os votos, sua voz era forte e firme. O rei desejava que Edward se casasse com sua filha. - Ele se casaria com ela.

E a manteria segura e protegida, como todo marido devia fazer. Mas ele havia aprendido bem a lição com Tania. Não arriscaria seu coração novamente. Nem sequer o rei podia forçá-lo a fazer isso.

Isabella piscou enquanto o padre os declarava unidos em matrimônio. Do que ele falava? As palavras eram em latim? Declarava uma promessa ou duas? Estavam unidos por toda a vida? Com um firme aperto em seu braço e um olhar de assombro para seu pai. Edward a fez se voltar e a conduziu para fora da capela.

- Tudo vai ficar bem.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam com ansiedade desconfiando da garantia de seu pai enquanto avançavam pelo corredor escuro.

- ClSam que sim - ela concordou, tentando acalmá-lo embora ela não estivesse muito segura do tema ao qual ele estava se referindo. Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, Isabella olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver que o bispo, seu novo marido, e seu amigo seguindo-os. Eles foram saudados pela abadessa, a irmã Marie, o padre Abemott, e todas as freiras.

Isabella olhou de volta para seu pai, surpresa por ver preocupação em seu rosto, apressando a pelo corredor que conduzia às celas privadas. Ele mal parecia consciente de sua presença, apesar de seu firme aperto em seu braço.

Também parecia que ele estava tentando tranqüilizar mais a si mesmo do que ela.

- Sempre preferi ao Cullen. Casei dezenas de homens, centenas ao longo dos anos, mas ele sempre foi a melhor opção para você. - Ele é forte, rico, e honrado. - Ele poderá protegê-la e tratá-la com o cuidado que você merece.

Estou seguro que o fará. Tudo ficará bem.

- Claro que sim - Isabella repetiu, tentando aliviar sua óbvia preocupação. Deus sabia que seu pai tinha o suficiente para se preocupar para por cima adicionar o tema de seu bem-estar.

Parecendo quase surpreso pela voz de sua filha, Charlie se deteve de repente e a olhou ansiosamente.

- Não está muito zangada comigo por ter mudado seus planos de tomar o véu, verdade? Você...

- Claro que não, pai - Isabella o interrompeu rapidamente, seu coração doía pela insegurança dele. Nunca tinha visto seu pai desse modo. - Ele sempre fora forte e dominante. - Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo.

- Não. Claro que não - ele disse e deu-lhe um sorriso. - Lamento tudo isto, filha.

- Lamenta?- Isabella franziu o cenho. - O que?

- Eu gostaria de dar-lhe mais tempo. Você merece mais tempo. Você merece todo o cuidado e consideração do mundo, e gostaria de dar todos os meus tesouros para dar-lhe todo o tempo, mas...

- seu pai a beijou rapidamente na testa, abriu a porta diante da qual estavam parados.

- Eu prometo a você que ele vai ser tão delicado como o tempo curto permitir, senão vou esquartejá-lo. - ele disse em voz bastante alta para assegurar que seu marido tivesse ouvido, Isabella suspeitou.

Tudo era terrivelmente confuso, mas não tão confuso como o fato de que ela agora se encontrava de volta em sua cela, o pequeno recinto que tinha sido seu quarto desde que era menina. A confusão estava em seu rosto - ela perguntou.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Para assombro de Isabella, seu pai, sua Alteza Real, o rei de Inglaterra, realmente se ruborizou. - Ele murmurou uma resposta que foi completamente incoerente com a exceção de uma palavra que pareceu chamar sua atenção como uma serpente aparecendo debaixo de uma pedra.

- Consumação! - ela exclamou em choque. - Agora?

Seu pai realmente se ruborizou ainda mais, parecendo tão envergonhado como ela.

- Sim.

- Mas... ainda é dia! A lista da irmã Marie diz que é pecado - Isabella fez uma pausa, então sussurrou a palavra fornicar antes de continuar em seu tom normal de voz... - enquanto há luz do dia.

Seu pai se pôs abruptamente rígido, seu pudor desapareceu diante de sua irritação.

- Que? Maldita seja a irmã Marie! Verei este casamento consumado antes de partir. Não arriscarei uma anulação ou alguma outra coisa do estilo uma vez que eu parta daqui. Quero que fique protegida se chegar a morrer, e assim será.

- Sim, mas não poderíamos pelo menos esperar até que esteja mais escuro e...

- Não. Não tenho tanto tempo. Tenho que voltar para Chinon o mais rapidamente possível. Então... - ele gesticulou vagamente em direção à cama, um pouco de seu pudor tinha retornado.

- Se ter uma palavra com seu marido. - Com isso, ele fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha.

Edward observou o rei fechar a porta de sua filha. Endireitou os ombros e esperou corajosamente que a atenção do monarca se dirigisse para ele.

Hale, o bispo, o sacerdote, a abadessa, e todas as freiras estavam de pé em silêncio escutando como o rei pronunciava suas desculpas e suas ameaças. O homem estava definitivamente irritado. Edward supôs que era duro para qualquer pai aceitar a idéia de sua doce e inocente filha deitando-se com um homem, mas essa tinha sido uma idéia do rei depois de tudo. Edward certamente não gostava de viver sob a ameaça constante de ser esquartejado.

Suspirando interiormente, Edward teve que perguntar-se como tinha conseguido meter-se em uma coisa assim. Sobreviveria a noite de núpcias, e se sobrevivesse, por quanto tempo mais sobreviveria antes de cometer algum engano inadvertido e terminar esquartejado de qualquer maneira? Nesse momento Tania lhe parecia uma alternativa bastante atraente comparada com esta. Inclusive com a imagem de Tania envolvendo as coxas ao redor da cintura do velho Glanville.

- Deveria economizar toda essa ansiedade e cometer um suicídio nesse mesmo momento. Edward suspirou.

Ele não era do tipo suicida.

Vários segundos de silêncio passaram antes que o rei finalmente voltasse para ele. A expressão no rosto do homem contradizia absolutamente sua declaração anterior de que Edward era a melhor opção para marido de sua filha.

- Bem - ele disse finalmente, diminuindo um pouco sua irritação aparente. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Edward e o apertou firmemente. - Isabella é meu maior tesouro. O fruto de meu amor. Confio a você.

Confio que a tratará suavemente e com cuidado extremo.

- Claro, sua Majestade - Edward murmurou com submissão. O rei virou para o bispo Phill e estendeu uma mão. O homem imediatamente deu-lhe duas velas.

Levantando-as, Charlie as acendeu em uma tocha da parede, então virou-se novamente para Edward e as entregou.

- Você vê a marca que fiz nas duas velas?

Edward assentiu enquanto observava a marca na cera. Ambas estavam exatamente no mesmo lugar, a um polegar de distância da chama.

- Bem, este é o tempo que você tem para acabar com seu dever - ele anunciou. Deu-lhe uma das velas. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram com medo. Estudou a marca novamente. Não chegavam a ser dez minutos!

Charlie sacudiu a cabeça.

- Na verdade, são quase cinco minutos... E a vela já está consumindo-se. É melhor que vá agora.

Edward ficou boquiaberto, e já via sua cabeça pendurada de uma lança.

- Mas...

- Não quero ouvir "mas", Cullen. Se tivesse mais tempo, não acredita que lhe daria isso? Ela é minha filha, homem. Ela merece um grande banquete de celebração por seu algum dia poderemos dar-lhe. Mas não hoje.

- Dando uma volta, deu à segunda vela para Phill, então tomou o braço de Edward com uma mão. Empurrou-o para a porta do quarto de Isabella. - Hoje devemos fazer o melhor que podemos. E isso significa que você será gentil, atento, e...

- Charlie empurrou Edward, que segurava a vela. - Rápido. Estaremos esperando aqui fora.

A porta fechou-se com um golpe com a última palavra do rei, e Edward teve que proteger com uma mão a chama de sua vela acesa da brisa que soprava.

Uma vez que o risco de que se apagasse passou, o som de um sussurro atraiu seu olhar para a moça que agora aguardava na cabeceira de uma pequena cama.

Sua esposa. Ela ainda estava com o vestido branco - não parecendo temerosa ou nervosa, como ele tinha esperado, a não ser resignada. Horrorizado, Edward viu como uma gota de cera deslizava pela vela caindo sobre a pele de sua mão.

Isso recordou-lhe da restrição de tempo nessa situação.

Suspirando interiormente, Edward olhou em torno do quarto, procurando um lugar onde apoiar a vela. Não havia muita escolha. Tudo o que continha o quarto era uma cama e uma arca, ambos alinhados contra a parede.

Edward colocou a vela cuidadosamente sobre a arca, notando que já tinha consumido muito de seu tempo, em seguida se endireitou e virou-se rapidamente para a moça.

- Não se despiu?

Seus olhos aumentaram ligeiramente.

- Isso não é necessário, certo?

Edward fez uma careta. Ela havia sido criada em um convento, e estava claro que ela sabia que a Igreja considerava pecado ter relações matrimoniais estando nus. À igreja gostava de tirar a diversão da situação. Não tinha tempo agora, mas prometeu que tentaria mais tarde suavizar suas idéias a respeito de tais coisas, de outro modo conseguir engravidá-la seria uma tarefa quase impossível. - O não queria filhos.

Mas teria que despir-se, pelo menos parcialmente; pois ela dificilmente gostaria de sentir o metal frio de sua cota de malha contra sua pele.

Ele tirou a cota de malha, deixou-a perto da vela, e endireitou-se para começar a tirar a roupa, quando ela, aparentemente, tomando como um tipo de sugestão, de repente, subiu na cama de gatinhas em cima dela.

Edward continuou tirando a roupa, só parando quando viu que ela permaneceu quieta de quatro sobre a cama. Estava situada no meio da pequena e dura cama, com suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, e seu traseiro branco em direção ao céu.

O que ela estava fazendo? Ele olhou para ela por trás em silêncio por um momento, mas quando ela ficou lá assim, Edward hesitou, então pigarreou.

- Ah... Se passa algo com seus braços, milady?

Ela voltou a cabeça para olhá-lo interrogativamente.

- Com meus braços, milorde?

- Bem... - ele deixou escapar um riso breve e nervoso e assinalou sua postura. - A pose - esclareceu. - O que está fazendo?

- Aguardando seu prazer, milorde - ela respondeu com calma.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou ligeiramente com isso.

- Meu prazer? - ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Sim. A irmã Marie me explicou como é o assunto - ela assegurou. Então virou sua cabeça e esperou, ainda apoiada sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos.

A irmã Marie me explicou como é o assunto? Edward franziu o cenho com essas palavras, então terminou de tirar a túnica e passou suas mãos por seu quadril enquanto a olhava. Depois de um minuto ele limpou sua garganta, atraindo seu olhar novamente.

- O que exatamente esta irmã Marie lhe explicou, milady?

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam ligeiramente.

- Ela me explicou sobre o acoplamento. Que é o mesmo que Angus e Maude fazem.

- Angus e Maude? - ele se inquietou com o nome masculino. - Quem diabos é Angus?

- Nosso touro.

- O touro - ele repetiu inexpressivamente. - E Maude viria a ser...

- A vaca da abadia.

- Claro - ele disse entendendo. - E esta irmã Marie lhe disse que...

- Que era a mesma coisa - ela respondeu com calma, então adicionou. - Você vai montar em mim, inserirá seu pepino...

- Pepino? - Sua voz guinchou com essa palavra, e ela se ruborizou com vergonha.

- Bem, a coisa que tem o touro - ela rapidamente improvisou, mordendo o lábio, quando de repente ele sentou-se pesadamente na beira da pequena cama e abaixou a cabeça num gesto de derrota.

- Estou morto - ela pensou ter ouvido um murmúrio. - Minha cabeça com certeza vai ser usada para decorar o castelo de Westminster.

Franzindo a testa com sua tristeza, Isabella sentou-se sobre as coxas e o olhou hesitantemente.

- Milorde? - ela murmurou.

- Deveria ter me casado com Tania - ele continuou. - Poderia ter sido um cornudo, mas é melhor ser cornudo do que esquartejado.

- Quem é Tania? - Isabella perguntou zangada.

- Minha noiva, e a razão pela qual certamente vou morrer - ele respondeu sinceramente e adicionou - Se ela tivesse sido fiel a mim, eu não estaria nesse problema, maldição, se ela tivesse sido mais esperta na sua infidelidade eu não estaria aqui com a minha cabeça para ser pendurada em uma lança.

- Está comprometido? - Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Sim, estava-o, mas a apanhei nos estábulos com Glanville e rompi o compromisso, enviei um mensageiro para informar meu pai, e cavalguei para Hale para me embriagar. Se meu pai tivesse construído seu maldito castelo um pouco mas longe, seria Rosshuen quem estaria neste problema e não eu!

- Entendo - Isabella disse cuidadosamente, perguntando-se se seu pai a tinha casado com um louco.

- Estou escutando muita conversa aí dentro! - Isabella e Edward se sobressaltaram com as palavras gritadas do outro lado da porta. E para seu horror o rei adicionou. - E eu quero ação! Quero uma prova que este casamento foi consumado!

- Eles estão esperando fora da porta? - Isabella murmurou com descrença. Edward não pôde evitá-lo e começou a rir. Havia uma certa histeria em sua risada. A situação podia ficar ainda mais difícil?

- Cullen!

A advertência zangada da voz acabou com o momento de loucura de Edward. - Ele ficou de pé abruptamente, tocando a cintura de suas calças, considerou o melhor modo de abordar a situação. Estava tão irritado que não notou o olhar de aprovação no rosto de sua esposa quando ela viu seu estomago plano e seu peito largo. - Mas notou o modo em que sua cara mostrou decepção quando ele terminou de tirar as calças e a roupa interior.

- O que? - ele perguntou com desânimo, fazendo uma pausa.

- Bem. - Ela vacilou, então admitiu com um sussurro - é que fiquei surpreendida, isso é tudo. Seu pepino não é tão grande como o de Angus.

Edward ficou rígido com isso, uma irritação cresceu dentro dele apesar de que sabia que o pepino de um homem não podia ser tão grande como o de um touro. - Edward se endireitou abruptamente e replicou.

- É-o suficientemente grande para fazer o trabalho que me encomendaram.

- Sim, estou segura que sim - Isabella o acalmou rapidamente.

- E não se chama pepino - ele adicionou irritado, com o orgulho suficiente como para que não lhe importasse que fosse ouvido pelas pessoas do outro lado da porta.

- E como se chama então?

- De vários modos - ele murmurou, considerando vários dos nomes típicos antes de escolher o que mas gostava. - Alguns o chamam de galo1.

- Não. - Ela disse. Observando o apêndice em questão, ela balançou a cabeça firmemente negando.

- Não? - ele franziu o cenho.

-Um galo é uma espécie de galinha, milorde. E isso não se parece em nada com uma galinha.

Sua boca se moveu rapidamente, mas ele não disse nada. Então replicou.

- Membro, então. Pode chamá-lo membro.

O olhar de Isabella foi para ele hesitantemente uma vez mais. Parecia extremamente pequeno comparado com o membro do touro, mas seu marido parecia ser bastante sensível a respeito desse tema, então ela sentiu que era melhor reservar sua opinião.

Mas era muito menor do que Marie havia descrito, e ela ainda estava preocupada com o fato que ele não pudesse realizar adequadamente o ato com semelhante desvantagem. Por outro lado, seria muito menos doloroso do que ela tinha esperado.

O pouco tamanho do membro se igualava a uma pequena perna de um bebê. Animando-se com essa idéia, Isabella deu-lhe um sorriso e rapidamente voltou a ficar de quatro, preparando-se para receber seus cuidados.

- Bem. Estou preparada. Pode inserir seu pepi... Eh... membro e movê-lo agora.

- Movê-lo?

- O que estão fazendo vocês dois aí dentro? Trocando receitas? - O Rei Charlie gritou, a porta tremendo com um golpe. - Basta de conversa. Quero ação!

Fazendo uma careta pela impaciência de seu pai, Isabella olhou para seu novo marido.

- Bem, isso foi o que a irmã Marie me disse que faria - ela explicou com impaciência, então acrescentou. - Embora me parece que Angus só o colocava e o tirava...

Edward ficou boquiaberto e se recostou na cama com desânimo. Por Deus, em que confusão se metera? Nunca tinha considerado que deitar-se com sua esposa poderia ser uma experiência tão difícil. Honestamente, não pensava que pudesse realizar o ato.

Ela era uma mulher adorável, mas sua mente parecia estar cheia de idéias muito estranhas. Inserir e mover, nem mas nem menos!

Vendo sua expressão distraída, ela suspirou.

- Sente-se bem, milorde?

- Sim - ele respondeu. - Mas parece ter uma idéia equivocada sobre tudo isto.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela se sentou novamente para enfrentá-lo.

- Não, milorde, Marie foi muito clara a respeito disto.

- Sim, clSam, mas Marie está equivocada. Os homens fazem isto de maneira diferente dos touros.

- Não.

- Não?

- Está equivocado, milorde. Eu vi muitos animais fazendo isso e...

- Fazendo isso?

- Sim. E todos eles parecem fazê-lo do mesmo modo, sejam gatos, porcos, cavalos, ou touros. Pode confiar em mim, milorde.

Edward simplesmente a olhou desoladamente. Com tudo essa experiência em conduta animal como fonte de conhecimento, parecia que persuadi-la do contrário sem demonstrar na prática era impossível.

Com esse pensamento, ele se aproximou, tomou-a pelos braços e a abraçou.

Isabella ofegou com surpresa, então endureceu quando sua boca cobriu a sua. Ela começou a lutar imediatamente, abriu a boca para protestar, mas se encontrou com a língua dele invadindo-a. Prontamente Isabella tentou desalojá-la.

Virando, ela finalmente conseguiu livrar-se dele e disse ofegante.

- Não! É pecado. Além disso, não pode me dar sua semente assim, milorde. Sabe o que terá que fazer.

Então, dizendo isso, ela deu volta para ficar sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos diante dele, com seu traseiro diretamente diante de seu rosto.

Fazendo uma careta, Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas algo que fosse dizer desapareceu abruptamente de sua mente quando ela agarrou a beirada de seu vestido e o subiu até os quadris, deixando seu adorável traseiro nu à vista de todos.

Ou, melhor dizendo, aos olhos arregalados de Edward.

Por Deus! Seu olhar brevemente desviou-se da imagem de suas nádegas para seu membro, e Edward fez uma careta. Seu membro não tinha mostrado nenhum interesse no ato desde que ela tinha mencionado os pepinos, as coisas dos touros, gatos, cães, etc.

Até o beijo tinha feito pouco para estimular a seu membro. Ela se mostrou tão fria e indiferente a seus cuidados amorosos que Edward se sentiu invadido por uma espécie de pânico desesperado. Mas agora, que lhe mostrava suas nádegas arredondadas e rosadas, seu membro se dignou a despertar. De fato, simplesmente indicava que deveria montar à mulher, e deslizar-se dentro de sua cova úmida, como ela estava solicitando. Obviamente não haveria umidade ali dentro se ele não estimulasse, mas como diabos ia estimulá-la se ela nem sequer queria que ele a beijasse. - Edward sentiu-se perdido.

- Milorde. - Isabella o olhou por cima de seu ombro com irritação por sua demora. Então o olhar da Isabella se dirigiu para seu membro. Para sua surpresa, essa coisa parecia ter crescido da última vez que a tinha visto.

É impossível, ela disse a si mesmo, mas a prova estava à vista. - O membro estava maior do que da última vez que o tinha visto. Impressionante. Surpreendente, realmente. Mas ainda não era tão grande como o pepino que Marie havia descrito.

Encolhendo os ombros, ela afastou tais considerações no momento, olhou o rosto de seu marido e encontrou irritação ali. Isabella suspirou.

- Sente-se mau, milorde? Não pode acabar com este assunto? Meu pai está nos esperando.

- O Tempo está quase se acabando - ouviu-se a voz do rei através da porta. Edward fez uma careta, a maldita vela tinha consumido três quartos do tempo estipulado.

Amaldiçoando, ele se colocou atrás dela e tomou seus quadris, então fez uma pausa. Deixando de lado a situação, o ameaçador rei de lado, e até a maldita comparação com o touro, Edward simplesmente não podia enterrar-se nela e causar-lhe a dor que ele sabia que esse ato infligiria.

Suspirando, ele observou suas costas e seus ombros então se inclinou para frente, deslizou suas mãos por sua cintura até que tocou seus seios por sobre o tecido do vestido.

Isabella ficou rígida, a confusão a invadiu quando sentiu suas grandes mãos fechar-se sobre seus seios. Não tinha idéia do que ele se propunha a fazer, e as palavras de Marie ecoaram em sua cabeça: Os lábios são para falar e os seios para ordenhar ou amamentar. - Ele se propunha ordenhá-la como uma vaca? Por Deus, seu marido estava provando ser incrivelmente lento em fazer o que devia ser feito.

Ela sentiu algo roçando-a entre suas coxas como um cão curioso cheirando; então a boca dele se apertou contra a base de seu pescoço. Isabella decidiu terminar com essa odisséia de uma vez. Agarrando suas mãos à cama dura, Isabella se empurrou para trás, sobre ele, empalando-se com uma investida determinada. então ela soltou um grito que fez com que o rei golpeasse a porta.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? Cullen! O que você fez com a minha filha? Cullen! - Edward suspirou quando ouviu essas palavras zangadas por sobre os gritos de sua nova esposa.

Casar-se com a filha do rei, como ele temia, estava resultando ser algo bastante perigoso.

- Cullen!

- Só um minuto mais - Edward gritou impacientemente para a porta, então tomou os quadris de Isabella quando ela quis afastar-se dele. - Você, também. Só fique quieta um minuto mais. - ele sentiu que ela se endurecia novamente e suspirou. - Esperaremos até que a dor passe, se empurrar novamente só se machucará ainda mais.

Ele a viu assentir com a cabeça e fez uma careta para si mesmo, agradecido de que pelo menos ela tinha deixado de gritar. Uns segundos depois, ele pigarreou e disse.

- Vou retirar-me agora.

Ela hesitou, então o olhou em duvida.

- Não vais se mover dentro?

Edward sentiu uma ponta de compaixão quando viu as lágrimas em seus olhos. Se difícil estava sendo para ele, tinha sido pior para ela...

- Acredito que seria melhor se deixássemos essa parte para a próxima vez.

- Obrigado. - ela disse, e ele fez uma careta, perguntando-se se haveria uma próxima vez. Provavelmente Isabella nunca o deixaria aproximar-se dela novamente. Ela certamente não estava gostando disso. Por Deus! Ele tampouco estava gostando exatamente.

Murmurando entre dentes, ele se retirou dela. No momento que saiu de seu corpo, ela afrouxou seus braços desmoronando-se sobre a cama. Edward se levantou, virou e ofereceu-lhe uma mão, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

Uma vez que Isabella estava de pé, Edward rasgou o lenço superior da cama usando-o para limpar os rastros de sangue que o acoplamento tinha causado, então entregou a ela e se moveu ao extremo da cama para colocar rapidamente suas roupas.

Vestiu-se de costas para ela, lhe dando privacidade para atender suas próprias necessidades, então soprou a vela, pegou o lençol usado por ela, estendeu seu braço para que ela colocasse sua mão, e abriu a porta.

Eles saíram do quarto juntos, marido e mulher, dois estranhos que tinham feito o que precisava fazer.

1 Nota de tradução: cock é o nome coloquial para pênis em inglês, e também significa galo.


	3. Chapter 2

_**N/A:Esta história é uma adaptação de um livro de Lynsay personagens de Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 2**

- Merda! Já era tempo! Que diabos fez ao meu bebê?

Edward fez uma pausa, fazendo Isabella deter-se quando o rei bloqueou seu caminho ao sair do quarto. Não estava surpreso pela careta feroz na cara do homem.

Mas se surpreendeu um pouco quando sua jovem esposa de repente se colocou diante dele de maneira protetora.

- Nada, papai, ela disse, então ruborizou e balbuciou. - Bem, quer dizer... ele... fez... - Virando ela agarrou o lençol da mão de Edward, dizendo - Ele fez o que devia fazer.

O Rei Charlie ruborizou levemente envergonhado quando o lençol caiu aberto, revelando as pequenas manchas.

- Sim, bem... Claro que o fez. - Sacudindo a cabeça, entregou o lençol ao bispo Phill. - Aqui está a prova. Não haverá nenhuma anulação. O moço cumpriu. Pelo rei e pelo país, verdade, moço? - ele brincou, então limpou a garganta.

- Ele tomou o braço de Isabella e começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo corredor, arrastando-a junto a ele e deixando aos outros para que os seguissem.

Ele ficou calado enquanto percorria apressadamente os corredores e em seguida saía para o pátio, então fez um gesto aos outros para que esperassem ali enquanto levava sua filha aos estábulos.

- Está bem, verdade? - ele perguntou com um olhar ansioso.

- Sim, claro - Isabella disse, ruborizando-se ligeiramente. morreria antes de admitir o comichão que sentia entre suas pernas.

- Sinto muito que tudo isto tivesse que ser tão apressado. Sinto muito por um monte de coisas - ele acrescentou. - Deveria ter passado mais tempo com você ao longo dos anos. À visitado mais freqüentemente. Mas havia tanto o que fazer, tantos problemas que solucionar, e o tempo passa tão rapidamente.

- Está bem, Papai. Eu compreendo - Isabella assegurou-lhe, e até conseguiu dar um sorriso travesso. - Você tinha um país que governar.

- Sim, mas você... sua mãe... - estendendo a mão ele acariciou sua face, seus olhos mostravam uma mescla de nostalgia e pesar. - Você se parece muito com ela, querida. Às vezes ao ver-te me dói o coração. - Suspirando, ele deixou cair sua mão.

- Se ela vivesse...

- As coisas teriam sido diferentes - Isabella sussurrou, sua garganta de repente se apertou.

- Muito diferente - Uma lágrima solitária deslizou de um de seus olhos castanhos, e ele voltou-se abruptamente, movendo-se para o primeiro compartimento para procurar o cavalo que o esperava lá.

Olhando a seu redor, Isabella viu o cavalo do bispo Phill e foi buscá-lo. Ela começou a selar o cavalo no segundo compartimento.

Tirou o cavalo fora de seu compartimento um minuto mais tarde, Charlie olhou para onde ela estava apertando a última correia do cavalo de Phill e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Deveria ter me deixado fazer isso. Manchou o vestido.

Isabella olhou seu vestido, e muito rapidamente esfregou a sujeira enquanto fazia uma pausa diante dele.

- Não. Eu também necessitava de um vestido limpo.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu desejaria que todos os problemas pudessem ser solucionados tão facilmente.

Isabella observou com preocupação o rosto de seu pai.

- As coisas não estão tão mal, verdade? Certamente é só um rumor que Paul se uniu a Sam?

- Tudo ficará bem - seu pai assegurou firmemente, então tomou suas mãos. - Vamos, quero falar com seu marido antes de partir.

Edward estava inclinado sobre os portões do convento, longe dos outros, quando sua esposa e seu pai saíram dos estábulos.

Observou o rei deixar os cavalos com Phill, que olhou os alforjes, e em seguida, ele deu a sua filha um empurrão suave para as freiras que estavam lá, e caminhou até Edward.

O soberano foi direto ao ponto.

- Sei que não falamos sobre o dote, deve ter pensado que eu entregaria minha filha sem dar-lhe um dote, mas esse não é o caso. A amo muito para fazer isso. Sinews... - ele começou a dizer, olhando a seu redor, então o homem avançou.

- Me dê o... Obrigado. - Voltando-se para Edward com o pergaminho que o homem tinha dado, ele o entregou. - Isto te concede o título de Good Hall no norte da Inglaterra pelo tempo em que estiver casado com Isabella.

Se ela ficar viúva, a propriedade vai para ela. E... - O rei se voltou para o bispo novamente e fez-lhe um gesto. O clérigo imediatamente retornou com quatro bolsas grandes.

As quatro bolsas foram colocadas no chão diante do Edward.

- Isto vai a além da propriedade. Quatro bolsas de ouro. Use-as como quiser, mas não deixe de comprar-lhes roupas finas. Sua mãe ficava adorável vestida de prata. Assegure-se de que ela tenha um vestido prateado.

- Charlie fez uma pausa e olhou severamente para Edward. - Não serei um pai intrometido. Confio que vai tratá-la muito bem.

- É obvio, milorde.

- Apesar das palavras que disse, não o escolhi sem tê-lo pensado seriamente, Edward. estive refletindo sobre isto faz muito tempo. E faz tempo que penso que você era o homem apropriado para minha Isabella. Como sempre respeitei a seu pai, não quis forçá-lo a romper um contrato matrimonial que ele arrumou quando era menino. Na verdade não lamentei muito quando ouvi que o compromisso estava quebrado. Foi uma sorte para mim, e para você, também, acredito.

Ele virou para olhar à moça rodeada por freiras chorosas, e perdeu a expressão que cruzou pelo rosto de Edward.

- Trate-a bem, Cullen. Ela é meu verdadeiro tesouro. A única coisa de valor que tenho. - Seu olhar voltou-se para Edward.

- Chegará a amá-la muito rapidamente. Ela é como sua mãe. Nenhum homem pode resistir ao seu coração puro e seu espírito angélico. Ela será uma esposa devota. Trate-a suavemente...senão...

Virando-se abruptamente sobre seus calcanhares, o rei retrocedeu para onde tinha deixado a sua filha, deixando que Edward se perguntasse "...senão... o que?". Não foi muito difícil compreender a mensagem. Seria esquartejado. Decapitado. Desmembrado. As opções eram infinitas. Deus santo, Edward pensou. Em que problema se meteu?

O Rei Charlie franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava do bando de mulheres rodeando sua filha.

Seu olhar bastou para que a maioria delas se afastasse. Ignorando a abadessa e à irmã Marie, que se recusavam a abandonar sua pupila, Charlie pegou Isabella por um braço para afastá-la e lhe sorriu tristemente.

- Se parece cada vez mais com sua mãe, noto-o sempre que a vejo. Exceto por seu cabelo. Isso o herdou de mim. - ele estendeu uma mão para tocar sua trança; então cravou seu olhar agudo nela. - Que você nunca tenha o caráter dos ruivos.

Tente sempre pensar antes de falar ou agir. Muitas vezes, uma vez que as palavras são ditas -...ele deixou cair a trança e encolheu os ombros.

- Papai? - ela murmurou. Forçando um sorriso, Charlie a abraçou novamente.

- Tudo ficará bem, minha pequena. Escolhi um homem bom para ser seu marido. - Ele será paciente, amável e atento. Será uma boa esposa para ele, querida?

- Sim, papai.

- É uma boa menina. - Charlie sacudiu a cabeça, então virou para afastar-se. Isabella teve o estranho pressentimento que essa era a última vez que ela o veria. Tomada por esse medo súbito, ela foi atrás dele, e o abraçou por trás.

- Amo você, papai - ela sussurrou.

Charlie fez uma pausa e a girou entre seu braço, abraçando-a estreitamente.

- Amo você, filha. E também o fará seu marido, mas deve prometer que sempre o obedecerá. Promete?

Quando ele a separou para olhá-la, Isabella solenemente assentiu com a cabeça.

- Prometo-lhe isso, papai.

O rei a colocou de um lado novamente e montou seu cavalo. Isabella observou como ele partia atravessando os portões com o bispo Phill. - O rei todo o tempo olhou para frente, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Ou pelo menos Isabella pensou que ele não o fez, mas sua vista estava bastante nublada com as lágrimas.

Quando os dois cavalheiros finalmente desapareceram sobre uma colina, ela se voltou para o jardim do convento para encontrar apenas a irmã Marie e a abadessa. As outras freiras tinham voltado para suas tarefas, pois já haviam se despedido.

Em relação aos dois homens, ela se inteirou onde estavam no momento que se deteve diante da abadessa.

- Seu marido e Lorde Hale estão preparando os cavalos para partir.

- Partir? - Isabella exclamou com desânimo.

- Sim. Eu estendi um convite para que passassem a noite aqui, mas eles recusaram.

Quando Isabella simplesmente a olhou com uma expressão perdida, Sue deu-lhe uma bolsa de tecido.

- Estas são suas coisas. Marie as empacotou para você. Fiz que pusessem um pouco de queijo, frutas, e pão para a viagem. - Então ela tocou a sua mão suavemente. - Tudo ficará bem.

Você está assustada neste momento, sei, mas é esperado, considerando a mudança brusca em sua vida, mas tudo vai ficar bem.

O ruído dos cascos dos cavalos chamou sua atenção, seu marido e Lorde Jasper tiravam três cavalos dos estábulos. Isabella piscou com surpresa ao ver os três cavalos selados para partir.

- Marigold agora é tua - a irmã Marie murmurou, notando sua expressão surpreendida quando ela olhou para o cavalo. - Um presente de casamento de todas nós. Então não se sentirá tão sozinha e sem amigos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Isabella e abraçou primeiro uma mulher, e em seguida, à outra.

- Vou sentir saudades - ela disse, então se afastou caminhando cegamente para os homens e os cavalos.

Seu marido ajudou-a rapidamente a montar, então subiu em seu próprio cavalo.

Tomando as rédeas, Edward sacudiu a cabeça saudando a abadessa e à irmã Marie, então urgiu seu cavalo a um ritmo de trote que os levou rapidamente através dos portões do convento.

Com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, Isabella olhou para frente, sem poder olhar atrás. Estava deixando o único lar que tinha conhecido.

A abadessa e a irmã Marie os observaram partir com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi Sue quem finalmente fechou o portão do convento.

- É assustador às vezes, verdade? - ela comentou. Elas se moveram lentamente para o caminho do jardim.

- O que? - A irmã Marie perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- A vida - ela respondeu. - esta manhã ela era nossa, e ia estar conosco para sempre. E esta noite ela já não está.

Marie fez uma pausa, sua expressão era de horror.

- Mas ela certamente nos visitará?

A abadessa tomou seu braço para seguir caminhando novamente.

- Talvez, mas ela já não será nossa pequena Isabella. Ela será Lady Cullen de Good Hall.

- Good Hall. - Marie repetiu o nome, então sorriu. - Um lugar apropriado para nossa Isabella.

- Sim. Muito apropriado.

- Talvez este convento não era o plano de Deus para ela.

- Claro que foi. Isabella esteve aqui. E tudo acontece de acordo com o plano de Deus - a abadessa murmurou.

- Sua esposa não parece ser um cavaleiro muito experiente.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Edward observou por cima de seu ombro à mulher que eles virtualmente arrastavam. Sua mente era um torvelinho de pensamentos e preocupações sobre o casamento que lhe foi imposto, e Edward rapidamente se esqueceu dela.

Dizer que Isabella não era muito bom cavaleiro, ele comprovou, não era um exagero. A pobre mulher saltava sobre o lombo de sua égua como um saco de grãos, subindo e caindo com cada passo que a égua dava. Isabella poderia ser a encarregada de lidar com os estábulos e os animais, mas evidentemente montar cavalos não foi parte de suas tarefas. - Edward apostaria o castelo de Good Hall de que ela nunca antes tinha montado. E embora sentisse pena pela égua que ela montava, era Isabella que mais o preocupava. Ou, para ser mais específico, o traseiro de Isabella. Se ainda não doía, certamente doeria em pouco tempo, e seria difícil continuar a viagem com essa dor.

Notando o desconforto no rosto dela, Edward franziu o cenho. Tinham cavalgado para um passo aprazível a princípio, mas tinha intenção de incrementar a velocidade para acelerar a viagem.

Edward supôs que os três poderiam ter ficado descansando uma noite no convento em vez de partir imediatamente, mas ele tinha notado o desconforto de Jasper nesse lugar. Ele mesmo não se sentia à vontade em um convento. Não havia nada como uma abadia cheia de freiras para fazer com que um homem se sentisse um pecador irrecuperável.

Além disso, ele sabia que Jasper estava preocupado por seu pai. O homem tinha estado a beira da morte pouco tempo atrás. Parecia ter melhorado pouco antes da chegada do rei, mas ainda não estavam seguro à respeito de seu estado de saúde.

Sabia que seu amigo preferia voltar logo que fosse possível.

A distração da viagem ajudou Edward não prestar atenção ao fato de que toda a sua vida tinha acabado de mudar abruptamente. Para melhor ou para pior, ainda não estava seguro, mas logo descobriria. Por isso tinha decidido retornar imediatamente.

Desgraçadamente, não ia ser uma viagem cômoda. Sem seus homens como escolta, eles dependiam da velocidade para fazer uma viagem segura. Os caminhos estavam cheios de bandidos e ladrões que atacavam os viajantes mais fracos.

Dois homens e uma mulher viajando sozinhos eram uma presa muito atraente, especialmente se eram nobres.

Edward tinha intenção de cavalgar velozmente, viajar toda a noite para chegar a Hale na manhã seguinte. Isso tinha planejado quando tinha assumido que sua esposa fora treinada corretamente em todos os aspectos práticos da vida.

Agora se dava conta que ele tinha sido muito otimista. Obviamente não haviam ensinado a moça a cavalgar. - Perguntou-se que outros treinamentos não lhe tinham dado, então deixou de lado esse tipo de preocupações. A falta de habilidades de Isabella importariam pouco se não chegassem sãs e salvos. Era óbvio que não podia forçá-la a cavalgar mais rápido. Ela cairia imediatamente de seu cavalo.

Resmungando entre dentes, Edward freou seu cavalo e se voltou para sua esposa. Ela escondeu sua dor imediatamente e se sentou mais ereta na cadeira, fazendo o melhor para parecer uma amazona perita.

Impossível, Edward pensou, mas simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça educadamente enquanto ia a seu lado.

Sem uma palavra, ele estendeu o braço a enganchou pela cintura, e a levantou fora de sua égua com uma mão, enquanto tomava as rédeas da égua. Esporeando seu cavalo, entregou as rédeas da égua a Jasper, para então partir para galope.

Isabella soltou um ofego de surpresa, mas não disse nada, para seu alívio. Não desejava dar explicações ou discutir. Estava cansado e provavelmente estaria muito mais antes que chegassem a Hale.

Isabella engoliu em seco e se moveu cuidadosamente no colo de seu marido até se sentir cômoda. Uma parte dela desejava protestar por ter que cavalgar com ele. Mas outra parte, principalmente seu traseiro, estava agradecido.

O cavalo de seu marido parecia ter um andar muito mais sereno. Pareceu-lhe que Marigold não era boa para cavalgar. Todos esses saltos na cadeira de montar tinha irritado ainda mais o comichão que estava sentindo entre suas pernas.

Recordando a promessa de obedecer que tinha feito a seu pai, Isabella decidiu que essa era uma instância em que deveria fazê-lo - e em que deveria relaxar-se, suas costas se apoiou contra o peito de seu marido. Ainda não era a hora do jantar, mas se sentia terrivelmente cansada. Estava o suficientemente exausta para dormir enquanto cavalgavam, ela notou com surpresa, então recordou que tinha ficado acordada toda a noite ajudando uma égua a parir. Isso explicava seu esgotamento.

Só podia esperar que eles parassem logo para passar a noite, de outro modo ela temia adormecer onde estava sentada.

Edward diminuiu a velocidade do cavalo e esperou que Jasper os alcançasse. O trio tinha cavalgado por muitas horas a essa altura, e já tinha passado da hora do jantar.

O sol estava se pondo, e a noite avançava. Sua esposa dormiu depois que ele a havia colocado sobre seu cavalo.

Ela estava aconchegada em seus braços, sua cabeça apoiada debaixo de seu queixo. Os raios agonizantes da luz do dia estavam refletindo-se em suas tranças avermelhadas, lançando sombras em sua pele marfim.

Ele a sentia tão morna em seus braços - Cheirava a rosas.

- Não durou muito acordada.

As palavras do Jasper atraíram o olhar de Edward para seu amigo. Havia sinais de cansaço nos olhos do homem e palidez em seu rosto. Entretanto ele sorriu ligeiramente enquanto comentava.

- Se for possível, ela parece estar mais exausta do que nós estamos.

- Parece - Edward concordou, olhando para Isabella, nem sequer suas vozes fizeram que ela se movesse. Ela estava tão quieta como se estivesse morta. Mas isso não era para o fato já que ele podia sentir seu calor.

- Parece que ela não herdou nem a energia nem a força de seu pai.

- Talvez - Jasper murmurou, em seguida acrescentou. - Mas Segundo me lembro ,ela disse ao rei que a égua esteve em trabalho de parto por dois dias e uma ela esteve acordada toda a noite.

Edward balançou a cabeça pensativo, isso era perfeitamente possível, e explicaria o cansaço e a roupa que ela estava usando quando a viu pela primeira vez.

- Acha que deveríamos parar para passar a noite?

Edward olhou a seu amigo severamente, surpreso pela pergunta. Tinha esperado cavalgar durante toda a noite. Sua esposa poderia dormir em seus braços durante todo o trajeto se fosse necessário.

Sabia que Jasper desejava retornar tão rapidamente como fosse possível.

- Eu também estou cansado - seu amigo explicou cansadamente. - Muitas noites insones na cabeceira de meu pai doente mais à viagem de dois dias até a abadia, estão começando a passar da conta.

Estou a ponto de dormir nos arreios, e sei que não estou tão alerta como deveria para me defender de um ataque.

Edward olhou para sua esposa uma vez mais. Para falar a verdade, ele também, estava esgotado e não muito alerta. Uma noite de descanso poderia ser melhor que arriscar-se a ser atacados nesse estado de esgotamento. Olhando para seu amigo, Edward assentiu.

- Devemos nos deter no primeiro lugar que seja um bom refúgio.

Sorrindo cansadamente, Jasper urgiu a avançar a seu cavalo e assumiu a liderança, seus olhos ansiosamente esquadrinhando as terras que eles cruzavam. Uma hora mais tarde eles alcançaram um bom lugar, uma clareira a beira do rio.

Isabella não despertou. Nem sequer quando Edward deteve o cavalo ; nem quando ele a passou aos braços de Jasper para poder desmontar; nem quando ele tomou novamente e a colocou suavemente sobre a capa de Jasper estendida sobre o chão.

Os dois cavalheiros não se preocuparam com a comida. depois de atender aos cavalos, eles se ocuparam de acender um fogo pequeno. Então se deitaram, um de cada lado de Isabella. Ambos dormiram quase imediatamente.

Foi uma tormenta terrível. Isabella podia dizer ainda antes de abrir os olhos. Os trovões rugiam fazendo tremer a terra.

Nunca tinha ouvido uma tempestade assim, e ficou surpresa quando abriu os olhos e viu que estava chovendo. Mas ela mesma estava tão seca como a poeira no lugar onde estava?

Não em sua cama. Não no convento. No chão.

Os ramos das árvores cobrindo como um teto.

Um sussurro vindo de algum lugar a fez desviar o olhar, e Isabella viu o corpo a seu lado no meio da escuridão. Nada parecia mover-se, e embora forçava seus olhos em um esforço para ver, não podia distinguir muito, só vagas figuras negras que podiam ser arbustos ou árvores.

Ouviu um trovão novamente, e Isabella se sobressaltou, sua atenção foi atraída para a fonte do som: seu corpo se esticou. Seu marido. Ou era seu amigo? Não podia estar segura com essa luz. O corpo era um grande vulto na escuridão da noite e ele roncava e se movia inquietamente em seu sonho.

Isabella esperava que fosse o amigo de seu marido, pois se fosse seu marido, já podia prever um futuro de noites sem dormir. Acostumada a ter sua própria cama - sem mencionar seu próprio quarto - Isabella não imaginava que poderia tolerar semelhantes ruídos em sua cama matrimonial.

- Simrrr-kgle!

Ela quase saltou fora de sua pele quando esses primeiros roncos ensurdecedores ecoaram, desta vez à sua esquerda. Sua cabeça girou no chão, e observou com horror o corpo jazendo ali, outro vulto escuro. Era quase tão pouco distinguíveis como o primeiro. Tinha notado no convento que os dois amigos eram de um tamanho semelhante. Ela suspirou. Parecia que ambos também tinham a mesma inclinação para roncar em seu sono como porcos no chiqueiro.

Suspirando, Isabella fechou os olhos e implorou ao bom Deus para que lhe desse paciência. Seu impulso, quando os homens novamente começaram a roncar, foi sentar-se e golpeá-los, a ambos. Mas dominou esse impulso.

Essas não eram as maneiras de uma freira.

E embora não tivesse tomado o véu, ela seria tão boa, paciente, e piedosa quanto pudesse. Não era isso o que um homem desejava em uma esposa?

De acordo com o Padre Abemott, esse era o tipo de freira que Deus preferia, e certamente se isso era suficientemente bom para Deus era suficientemente bom para seu marido roncador.

Acabava de chegar a essa conclusão quando o homem a sua direita de repente se moveu em um sono profundo e lançou sua perna pesada em cima dela. Isso foi seguido por um braço que a tomou pela cintura e a abraçou atraindo-a mais perto dele.

O dono do braço e da perna murmurou algo que soava como "bonita."

Por um momento ela até não respirou. Ela quase tinha medo de fazê-lo. Isabella não tinha idéia de qual dos dois homens a estava tocando, mas esperava que fosse seu marido, pois agora tinha sua mão firmemente fechada sobre um de seus seios.

Seu rosto estava aconchegado contra o outro seio. Isso não funcionaria assim. Não era correto.

O desconforto sobre seu seio fez com que ela se desse conta de que estava a ponto de ser sufocada, e Isabella se forçou a soltar a respiração que ela estava contendo e inalar ar fresco.

OH, Deus, OH, Deus. O que fazer?

Se ela estivesse segura que era seu marido, supunha que não teria que fazer nada mais que continuar deitada ali, em silêncio, e esperar a que ele se retirasse. Embora ele estivesse fazendo algo que a irmã Marie tinha advertido que estava proibido. Mas, ela não estava segura que era seu marido, e não havia modo de estar segura na escuridão que os envolvia.

Como seria isso se fosse Jasper e seu marido despertasse e os descobrisse nessa atitude? Não. Não era correto. Mordendo o lábio, ela observou na escuridão a forma de seu rosto.

Ele estava aninhado contra seu peito de um modo inquietamente familiar. Era terrivelmente incômodo para ela.

Puxando seu braço, ela levantou-se e tocou suavemente o que ela pensava que era parte de trás de seu pescoço.

O homem se deslocou ligeiramente, deixando seu seio para coçar o pescoço.

Isabella pôde tirar sua mão a tempo para evitar que a esmagasse, mas repetiu a ação quando ele voltou a pôr sua mão sobre seu seio. - Ele imediatamente coçou o pescoço novamente, mas esta vez rodando fora dela.

Isabella soltou um suspiro, mas rapidamente se deu conta que seu alívio tinha sido prematuro. - Ele estava fora de seu seio, o que era um lucro, mas ele agora estava apoiado sobre o braço dela. Isabella estava presa.

Murmurando um dos insultos favoritos da irmã Marie, ela virou de lado lentamente, suavemente, cuidadosamente tirou seu braço fora do peso morto, conseguindo fazê-lo sem despertar o homem.

Outros roncos soaram, e Isabella se sentou rapidamente antes que pudesse ser apanhada novamente. Movendo-se cuidadosamente para evitar despertar acidentalmente a um ou outro homem, ela ficou de pé e se afastou cautelosamente do espaço entre eles.

Desta vez quando soltou um suspiro de alívio, este veio das pontas dos dedos dos pés.

Edward se moveu onde estava deitado, tinha um sorriso em seus lábios e enrugou seu nariz. Poderia jurar que cheiro de carne assando-se sobre um fogo estava estimulando seu nariz. Mas não podia ser. Devia estar sonhando.

Fazia muito calor onde ele estava, embora a noite estava fresca.

Abrindo os olhos, ele viu o céu iluminado por um sol brilhante, então se ergueu com uma maldição. Luz do dia. O sol já tinha percorrido um quarto de seu trajeto através do céu.

- Ficou adormecido. Impossível. por que seu amigo não o tinha despertado?

Um olhar para o lado respondeu essa pergunta: Jasper estava dormindo. Mas Edward também viu que a ruiva com quem se casara no dia anterior não estava à vista.

Uma busca frenética lhe mostrou que uma fogueira ardia a vários metros de distância. Era por isso que havia sentido tanto calor! E o cheiro de carne assada não era um sonho; a carne era de coelho, e o animal tinha sido morto, limpo, e empalado em um ramo que estava pendurado entre outros dois ramos em cima do fogo.

Mas sua esposa não estava à vista, estendendo um braço, Edward sacudiu Hale.

- Jasper, acorda. Merda!

Edward estava de pé, com a espada na mão. Jasper despertou.

- O que acontece... - ele piscou. - É de manhã?

- Sim - Edward concordou, girando lentamente, esquadrinhando entre as árvores circundantes.

- Jesus! Como dormimos?

- Estávamos exaustos.

- Sim, mas... o que está procurando?

- Minha esposa.

Os olhos de Jasper aumentaram com as palavras concisas de Edward, seu olhar foi para o espaço vazio no chão a seu lado.

- Onde foi?

- É isso o que estou tentando descobrir - Edward replicou impacientemente, ficando rígido com o som de alguém abrindo caminho em direção a eles por entre os arbustos.

Jasper ficou de pé e parou ao seu lado em um instante. Com as espadas prontas, costas contra costas, os cavalheiros se prepararam para enfrentar o que estava aproximando-se. Os dois suspiraram com alívio quando Isabella emergiu do bosque.

Ela tinha trocado de roupa e levava calças e uma túnica solta, e tinha seu longo cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seu rosto estava sujo de fuligem, suas mãos arranhadas e imundas.

Ela estava carregando uma pilha enorme de madeira, composta principalmente de pequenos ramos que tinha juntado. Ela sorriu ao vê-los acordado e em pé.

- Bom dia, milordes - ela gritou com bom humor. - dormiram bem?

Jasper sorriu ingenuamente com sua pergunta, mas os lábios de Edward se apertaram severamente enquanto ia para ela.

- O que você fez?

Os passos seguros de Isabella vacilaram perto do fogo, havia confusão em seu rosto. - Milorde?

Edward assinalou a fogueira no centro da clareira do bosque, e as sobrancelhas de Isabella se arquearam.

- O fogo que preparou ontem à noite estava quase morto - ela explicou. - Por isso eu...

- Acendeu os fogos do inferno?

Isabella engoliu em seco. - Ele estava furioso.

- Eu...

- Surpreende-me que esta fogueira que fez não tenha atraído todos os bandidos e ladrões da Inglaterra. Certamente a fumaça que subiu por cima das copas das árvores é suficiente para atrair sua atenção e trazê-los até aqui. Por que simplesmente não subiu a uma árvore e gritou, "Aqui estamos! Venham nos matar e nos roubar!"

Isabella empalideceu com suas palavras. Deixando cair a lenha que segurava ao chão, ela se moveu rapidamente para chutar terra sobre a fogueira, esforçando-se por apagar as chamas. - Sinto-o muito, milorde. Nunca pensei...

Estava sentada esperando que vocês despertassem e tive a idéia de cozinhar algo para comer no almoço e...

- Essa é outra coisa - Edward a interrompeu bruscamente. - Não estava de acordo em fazer os bandidos nos matar. E Então decidiu atrair a todos os cães selvagens e lobos do bosque com o cheiro de carne assada.

- Edward! - Jasper colocou uma mão no braço para conter ao seu amigo.

- O que acontece? - Edward replicou impacientemente.

Jasper quase sussurrou suas próprias palavras.

- Não é necessário ser tão severo, verdade?

- Estou errado?

- Não. Há muita verdade em suas acusações - ele admitiu. - Mas lady Isabella obviamente não estava consciente desses perigos. Eu falaria assim com um novo escudeiro se ele cometesse um engano como este?

Edward franziu o cenho com esse raciocínio, então deixou que seus ombros se relaxassem. - Ele suspirou. Hale tinha razão, é obvio. Isabella não poderia saber essas coisas. Ele duvidava que ela alguma vez tivesse deixado a abadia, e muito menos que tivesse acampado ao ar livre e que tivesse aprendido dos perigos que espreitavam além dos muros do convento.

Entretanto ele a tinha atacado como se Isabella deliberadamente tivesse tentado matá-los. Nunca foi tão severo e impaciente com um novo escudeiro.

Não levou muito tempo para reconhecer a origem real de sua raiva. Sentia-se envergonhado por seu próprio descuido. Não só por ter ficado adormecido, mas também tinha dormido ignorando o caos que poderia ter causado todas essas tarefas que Isabella tinha empreendido essa manhã.

Ela tinha caçado, matado, esfolado, e limpo um coelho, então tinha preparado uma fogueira para cozinhá-lo. Inclusive tinha movido os cavalos para outro lugar com água fresca. E nem sequer os ruídos dos cavalos o tinha despertado.

- Ele era um guerreiro. Esses sons deveriam tê-lo despertado.

Por Deus! Se Isabella fosse um bandido, todos eles já estariam mortos. E pensar que tinha jurado ao rei, seu pai, protegê-la!

Não aliviava sua consciencia o fato que Jasper tampouco tivesse despertado com todo esse ruído. Jasper não era quem tinha feito um juramento ao rei. Pior, Edward estava zangado consigo mesmo, e tinha descarregado nela.

Suspirando, ele sacudiu a cabeça para confirmar a Jasper que não só tinha ouvido suas palavras, mas também ia seguir seu conselho. Edward virou para desculpar-se com a mulher que era agora sua esposa, mas em vez de fazer isso murmurou seu nome com dor.

Isabella!

Ela estava de joelhos ao lado do fogo, de costas para eles, seu traseiro - coberto por umas calças apertadas - estava no ar e apontado em sua direção.

Então o traseiro começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo enquanto ela trabalhava em algo que ele não podia ver.

Edward olhou para Jasper, havia um sorriso no rosto de seu amigo diante a imagem do traseiro de Isabella. Edward se apressou a bloquear o campo visual de seu amigo. Tentou acalmar-se, então se inclinou sobre ela para ver no que ela estava ocupada.

- O que está fazendo? - tentou perguntar com calma.

Isabella estremeceu com a aspereza de sua voz. Edward foi o suficientemente intimidante quando tinha gritado, mas agora ele estava inclinado sobre ela, seu corpo era como uma nuvem escura que a cobria. Isabella supôs que merecia sua ira.

Fora muito tola em acender um fogo tão grande. E querer assar um coelho foi outro engano. Quando entendeu isso, se apressou em corrigir seu engano.

Segurando a vara onde a carne de coelho estava empalada, ela ficou de joelhos ao lado do fogo, colocou o coelho no chão, e rapidamente cavou um pequeno buraco. Tinha colocado o coelho no buraco, e agora estava no processo de enterrá-lo quando a voz de seu marido a interrompeu.

Rapidamente levantando uma mão, ela secou furiosamente as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

Era uma tolice chorar. As lágrimas não resolviam nada. Sabendo disso, Isabella raramente chorava, mas nesse momento não podia evitar. Parecia que ela não podia fazer nada direito. Primeiro o fogo, então a comida... Enterrando o coelho para acabar com o cheiro da carne provavelmente também era algo errado. Da forma que sua sorte a estava acompanhando essa manhã, provavelmente tinha levado os cavalos para pastar em um campo com ervas daninhas e eles estariam mortos já ao meio-dia.

- Estou enterrando o coelho para esconder o cheiro, milorde - ela explicou suavemente.

- Não. Não faça isso - seu marido protestou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e rapidamente tomando suas mãos antes que ela seguisse lançando mais terra à carne. Isabella parou, mas se recusou a levantar seu rosto para olhá-lo. Edward suspirou.

- Me perdoe. Eu fico mal-humorado como um urso quando acordo. Não deveria ter gritado. Deveria saber que você não poderia saber sobre os perigos da floresta, e ter sido mais paciente. Mas reagiu rapidamente e sinto muito isso. Perdoa-me?

Com a tensão aliviada, Isabella assentiu, mas não o olhou.

Edward soltou suas mãos e tirou o coelho de sua sepultura.

- Vamos ver se podemos salvar isto.

- Mas, e os cães e os lobos? - ela levantou a vista surpresa.

Edward observou as lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele as tinha causado. Ele não estava desempenhando muito bem como marido até agora. Tinha protegido Isabella tão mal como um escudo feito de papel, e a havia tratado com menos generosidade e suavidade com que trataria um novo escudeiro. Isso muito provavelmente não era o que o rei tinha pensado quando tinha entregado Isabella aos seus cuidados.

Forçando um sorriso, ele deu de ombros.

- Embora, este cheiro não só tenta às bestas de quatro patas, mas também às de duas pernas, e eu sou uma dessas. Cheirava delicioso e estava quase assado.

- Sim - ela admitiu com um suspiro.

- Então com o fogo apagado, o cheiro não continuará no vento. Não há razão para desperdiçar esta excelente carne. - Enquanto falava, ele começou a sacudir a terra da carne. - Quanto você está acordada?

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Não estou segura. Uma hora ou mais, acredito. Ainda estava escuro quando despertei. Sou madrugadora. Todas se levantam cedo na abadia.

- Hmm. - Ficando de pé, ele foi até o rio e mergulhou a carne na água. Em seguida, girou o coelho para fazer uma rápida inspeção, então sacudiu a cabeça com satisfação. - Tão bom como novo.

Isabella olhou primeiro a carne, então para seu marido hesitantemente, mas não disse nada enquanto ele voltava para a fogueira e colocava a carne sobre as poucas brasas ardendo que restavam. Então Edward voltou-se para ela com um sorriso, segurando a carne.

- Limpa, seca, milady, e perfeita para seu consumo. - depois de uma breve hesitação, Isabella aceitou a carne. Ela estudou o coelho enquanto Edward se afastava para falar com seu amigo. Surpreendente, ela pensou.

Isabella se moveu para empacotar a carne para o almoço, decidindo que comeria as frutas e o pão que irmã Marie tinha preparado. Os homens podiam comer o coelho, se quisessem.

- Delicioso!

- Sim, o melhor que já comi.

- Alegra-me que estejam satisfeitos, meus senhores - Isabella murmurou, mordendo os lábios para evitar um sorriso que lhe escapava... Era difícil levar a sério o elogio sobre o coelho que ela tinha assado quando eles continuamente cuspiam pedaços de carne com terra. Os homens só estavam tentando ser amáveis.

Eles estavam sendo excessivamente educados e amáveis desde que tinham partido essa manhã.

Isabella tinha cavalgado no cavalo de Edward novamente. Como no dia anterior, ele não tinha perguntado ou convidado; simplesmente a colocara sobre os arreios. E tal como tinha feito no dia anterior, Isabella segurou sua língua.

Mas tinha sido mais difícil esta vez. Isabella não estava acostumada a ser abraçada ou tocada. No convento havia muito poucos abraços e contatos físicos.

Isabella tinha aprendido a ser auto suficiente desde pequena, e embora tinha sofrido o desconforto de montar seu próprio cavalo, ela amava a independência.

Mas, manteve-se em silêncio, tentando cumprir com a promessa feita a seu pai de obedecer a seu marido.

Isabella não disse uma palavra em toda a manhã enquanto eles cavalgavam. Basicamente tinha passado o tempo repartindo seu olhar entre a paisagem e o cavalo do Jasper.

Quando eles partiram, ela pensou que o cavalo estava mancando de uma suas patas, mas depois de observá-lo por um momento, decidiu que devia ter-se equivocado. Entretanto continuava observando o animal de vez em quando para estar segura.

Além disso havia pouco para a distrair sua atenção, e ela estava por morrer de tédio quando Edward chamou para fazer uma parada na viagem e anunciou que era momento de deter-se para comer o "fantástico coelho" que ela tinha cozinhado para o almoço.

Agora eles estavam sentados, comendo sem pressa. Nenhum dos homens pareceu notar que ela não tinha comido o coelho e tinha recorrido às provisões que Marie tinha lhe dado. Isabella supôs que eles estavam muito ocupados tirando a terra da carne de coelho.

Fazendo uma careta e cuspindo outro pedaço de terra, Jasper mastigou e engoliu a carne que ficava em sua boca, então levantou uma sobrancelha dirigindo-se a Edward.

- Segundo me lembro, falta só outra hora antes de alcançarmos a próxima aldeia.

- Sim. Pensava em trocar os cavalos lá.

Isabella ficou rígida. Realmente não estava escutando a conversa, mas essas palavras captaram sua atenção.

- Trocar os cavalos?

- Sim - Edward respondeu.

- Não!

Edward ficou rígido com o grito de sua esposa. Ela continuou:

- Não, milorde. Não pode trocar minha Marigold. Ela é um presente da abadessa. Não pode entregar um presente.

Edward piscou com surpresa ante sua expressão feroz, mas foi Jasper quem perguntou.

- Marigold?

- Meu cavalo. Seu nome é Marigold. - Ela explicou impacientemente. - Eu a batizei assim. De fato fui eu quem ajudou a trazê-la a este mundo. E por isso a abadessa me presenteou. Nós temos um vínculo muito especial. Não pode trocá-la milorde.

Jasper olhou a seu amigo. Edward tinha uma expressão neutra enquanto olhava a sua esposa, então explicou.

- Devemos viajar rapidamente, milady. É muito difícil para os cavalos viajar noite e dia sem descanso. Devemos trocá-los.

- Mas Marigold é um presente. Ela é minha. Além disso... - ela acrescentou, dando-se conta que a apelação sentimental tinha tão pouco efeito. - Eles descansaram ontem à noite enquanto nós dormíamos.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar ; então Jasper murmurou.

- Nós descansamos o bastante.

- Sim, mas também os montamos durante toda a manhã.

- Só durante umas horas, realmente - ele discutiu. - Dormimos até tarde se você se recorda.

- Sim. - Franzindo o cenho, Edward considerou cuidadosamente a idéia, então consentiu. - Certo. Trocaremos só nossos cavalos. Pode ficar com Marigold no momento. Ela não foi montada em quase todo o trajeto.

- Obrigado, milorde - Isabella sussurrou, havia gratidão em seus olhos. Ela sorriu-lhe antes de ficar de pé e correr para oferecer uma maçã à égua que ela estava por comer.

- Marigold - Jasper murmurou o nome com diversão. - Só uma mulher chamaria um cavalo com o nome de uma flor.

- Sim. - Edward observou como sua esposa estendia a fruta à égua, então soltou um suspiro. - Mas teremos que trocá-la eventualmente. Até sem ser montada seria cruel forçar o animal a viajar noite e dia até que cheguemos a Hale. Temo-me que simplesmente demoramos uns dias até seu destino final.

Jasper se manteve calado por um momento; então murmurou.

- Poderíamos parar toda a noite, e permitir que a égua descanse.

Edward o olhou severamente.

- Eu pensei que você desejava viajar rapidamente para voltar para o seu pai doente?

Jasper evitou seus olhos e deu de ombros.

- Mas ele já esta de pé e recuperando-se agora. - Ele sempre foi de se recuperar rapidamente.

Edward o observou atentamente. Algo estava acontecendo. - Podia senti-lo. O que estava lhe ocultando seu amigo? Depois de um momento de suportar seu olhar desconfiado, Jasper suspirou e admitiu.

- Não estou ansioso para voltar.

- Como?

- Sim. Antes de adoecer, meu pai estava começando a me pressionar para cumprir meu próprio contrato de compromisso.

- Ah. - Edward sorriu. - E teme que quando voltar ele o pressione novamente.

- Pressionar? - Jasper soltou uma gargalhada. - depois de uma enfermidade que quase o matou, ele vai reclamar desses malditos netos que deseja, e ao ver sua nova esposa, não vai me deixar em paz até que me case. - Jasper suspirou.

- Uma demora de um ou dois dias não será um problema para mim.

- Hmm. - Edward observou novamente a sua esposa. O cavalo tinha terminado a maçã. Isabella acariciava-lhe o pescoço meigamente.

Talvez eles poderiam se dar o luxo de passar outra noite ao ar livre. O cavalo tinha sido um presente depois de tudo, Edward considerou. Sua esposa agora voltava sua atenção ao cavalo de Jasper.

Isabella se moveu sobre os arreios para procurar uma posição mais confortável e suspirou. Fazia várias horas que eles tinham parado para o almoço. Para ela parecia uma eternidade desde então. Isabella nunca havia sentido tão irritada em sua vida.

Havia sido uma experiência interessante à princípio. A excitação da nova experiência, a beleza da paisagem, mas isso não a tinha entretido por muito tempo.

Além disso, Isabella não estava acostumada a estar muda durante um período de tempo tão grande. Na abadia só havia períodos de silêncio durante as refeições, e ainda então elas usavam gestos feitos com as mãos para comunicar-se.

Suspirando, ela olhou disfarçadamente o rosto de seu marido sob seus cílios. Ele estava sentado muito ereto na sela, seus olhos estavam alerta vasculhando o terreno pelo qual passavam, ele estava terrivelmente sério. Nem ele nem seu amigo, Jasper, tinha trocado uma palavra, desde que tinham partido, com exceção da breve conversa que tiveram quando pararam para comer.

E Isabella, também, esteve igualmente muda. Basicamente porque se tentasse falar, provavelmente morderia sua própria língua no ritmo que estavam cavalgando.

Provavelmente era por isso que os homens estavam tão calados. Pelo menos ela esperava isso. Ele não queria acreditar que seu marido era sempre tão mal-humorado.

Marido.

Ela ficou espantada com esse título que agora pertencia ao estranho cujos braços ela montava. Um estranho que tinha muitos direitos e privilégios sobre ela. Seu marido. Nunca tinha pensado em ter um.

Nem sequer tinha considerado essa possibilidade. Santo Deus. Sua vida certamente tinha tomado um caminho muito diferente daquele que havia esperado. Ela ainda estava ponderando isso quando eles pararam para passar a noite.

Manteve seu silêncio enquanto era baixada ao chão para que seu marido pudesse desmontar.

Sem esperar para ver o que ele faria, Isabella imediatamente foi atender sua égua, enquanto os homens começavam a atender seus próprios animais.

Ela tirou os arreios e começou a escovar à égua enquanto notava que o cavalo do Jasper se comportava irritadamente.

Parecendo distraído, o homem continuou escovando o animal, e então o deixou livre para que fosse pastar. Jasper se afastou para começar a juntar lenha para um fogo.

Edward terminou com seu próprio cavalo e foi ajudar realizar os preparativos para a noite. Isabella estava trabalhando muito mais lentamente, sua atenção dividida entre sua égua e o cavalo de Jasper. O animal não estava comendo, embora deveria sentir fome.

Recordando sua preocupação de que o cavalo poderia ter estado mancando de uma pata, Isabella terminou com Marigold e se moveu para o outro cavalo, acalmando-o com palavras suaves enquanto começava a examiná-lo.

- Algo errado milady?

Isabella fez uma pausa ante a pergunta curiosa de Jasper enquanto ele se aproximava. Ele tinha empilhado a lenha no centro do lugar que escolheram, mas não tinha acendido ainda. Ainda estavam presentes os últimos raios agonizantes do sol, e, como ela tinha aprendido nessa manhã, não era seguro acender um fogo até que estivesse escuro.

Isso ajudava a esconder a fumaça.

- Sim - Isabella murmurou, endireitando-se logo depois de examinar a pata do cavalo. - Este cavalo está doente - acho. Parece-me que é essa enfermidade que ataca a mandíbula.

Franzindo o cenho, Jasper observou o animal, então levantou uma mão para seu focinho, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando o cavalo imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça nervosamente e deu um passo atrás. Isabella puxou suavemente das rédeas que segurava e murmurou-lhe meigamente, acariciando seu pescoço. Ela estava preparada para essa reação. Era a mesma que tinha recebido ao examiná-lo.

- Acredito que pode ter razão - ele concordou assombrado enquanto observava a boca do cavalo firmemente fechada. - Edward - ele chamou, quando o segundo homem voltou para a clareira com mais ramos. - Vem aqui. Meu cavalo está doente.

Juntando os ramos com os outros, Edward foi unir-se a eles.

- O que?

- Isabella acredita que é a enfermidade das mandíbulas.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Edward realizou a mesma ação que Jasper fez, e o animal elevou sua cabeça e caminhou para trás imediatamente.

- Poderia ser. O que a faz pensar...?

- Ele se afasta cada vez que Jasper se aproxima de sua cabeça, além disso não come nem bebe, quando deveria ter fome.

Edward observou atentamente o cavalo.

- Embora poderia ser...

- Também tem um arranhão infectando-se na pata traseira. E olhe seus olhos.

Suspirando, Edward fez uma careta.

- É a enfermidade da mandíbula.

- Sim - Jasper concordou com tristeza. - Devo ver isso.

Tomada ás rédeas, ele levou o cavalo para o bosque. Isabella os observou em silêncio, então voltou-se para Marigold, dando-lhe uma palmada leve. Se era para acalmar Marigold ou a si mesma, ela não sabia. Jasper estava indo matar o cavalo.

- Não tinha escolha. A enfermidade mataria o animal, mas depois de um longo e penoso tempo, submetendo-o a tremendos e dolorosos espasmos musculares. Era cruel mantê-lo vivo, o melhor era sacrificá-lo. Ela sabia disso. Mas, era difícil de aceitar.

- Parece que Marigold terá um cavaleiro amanhã.

- Sim - Isabella murmurou sombriamente.

Edward se moveu ligeiramente; podia ver que Isabella estava triste pelo cavalo de Jasper mas não sabia como consolá-la.

- Será só por um breve trajeto.

Ela o olhou curiosamente, e Edward explicou.

- Estamos a pouco mais de uma hora da aldeia onde trocaremos os cavalos. Eles os manterão em seus estábulos até que nós os buscarmos no caminho de volta.

- Entendo.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward desviou o olhar, irritado, voltou-se para o fogo.

- Vem, vou fazer um fogo; há suficiente escuridão agora e faz frio esta noite.

Suspirando, Isabella o seguiu ao acampamento. sentou-se num tronco, e procurou uma bolsa pequena que continha o último pedaço da carne de coelho, pão, queijo, e frutas.

Com seus ouvidos tentando ouvir algum som revelador do bosque a seu redor, ela começou a desempacotar a comida enquanto seu marido acendia o fogo prometido.

Passou um longo momento antes que Jasper voltasse. E sua expressão era terrível quando o fez. Isabella se sentiu um pouco de condolência e pesar. A tarefa que teve de fazer não foi fácil. Isabella ficou calada enquanto começavam a comer, mas uma vez terminada a comida, ela começou a ficar inquieta. Ambos os homens estavam mudos, olhando fixamente a fogueira com expressões igualmente pensativas, mas Isabella estava para ficar louca com essa falta de atividade.

Primeiro tinha montado silenciosamente durante todo o dia, e agora isto. Seus nervos estavam a ponto de explodir.

- O que acontece?

Isabella ficou rígida, sua inquietação paralisou-se com a pergunta zangada de seu marido. Lançando furtivamente uma rápida olhada em seu rosto, ela fez uma careta, então pigarreou.

- Nada, milorde. O que o faz pensar que passa algo de errado?

- Está suspirando continuamente.

- Sim? - Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, ela se moveu e suspirou novamente, então falou.- Onde estamos indo, milorde? - ela perguntou, quase desesperada para iniciar uma conversa.

- A Hale.

Isabella aceitou essas palavras com interesse.

- Por quê?

- Para buscar meus homens.

- Oh - ela murmurou. - E, então aonde iremos?

- Ao Good Hall.

- É aí onde você vive?

- É aonde vamos viver - ele a corrigiu. - São as terras de seu dote.

O silêncio recaiu sobre eles novamente e Isabella suspirou. Parecia que seu marido era do tipo taciturno. Olhando para o rio que corria de um lado da clareira do bosque, ela procurou em sua mente algo do que falar.

- De onde você é, milorde?

- Do Kinsley.

- Onde fica isso?

- No norte da Inglaterra.

- É aí onde sua família vive?

- Sim.

Isabella franziu o cenho com a resposta. - Ele não estava fornecendo muita informação.

- Seus pais ainda vivem?

- Meu pai sim.

Isabella esperou que ele se expandisse nisso. Mas quando ele ficou calado, ela perguntou.

- Tem irmãos ou irmãs?

- Um irmão. Duas irmãs.

- Mais velhos ou mais jovens?

- Um irmão mais velho. Minhas irmãs, mais jovens.

Isabella esperou novamente, então decidiu desistir. Seu comportamento áspero era muito difícil de quebrar. Talvez sua brutalidade era porque estava muito cansado. Viajar era muito cansativo. Era igualmente cansativo e incômodo para ela.

Todo esse pó agarrado ao seu corpo e a sua roupa. E depois desse segundo dia de viagem sentia-se como se a poeira fosse parte de sua pele.

Seu olhar se moveu em direção ao rio, desta vez com desejo. Toda essa água. Seria bom poder tomar um banho. Claro que era impossível fazer isso ao ar livre. Não havia nenhuma tina para encher, nem sequer um balde para encher a tina.

Edward levantou suas sobrancelhas interrogativamente quando Jasper o cutucou. Quando o outro homem fez-lhe um gesto, ele olhou a sua esposa para descobri-la observando fixamente o rio com desejo. Seu olhar observava a água.

- Ele debateu internamente a questão, então decidiu.

- Você gostaria de tomar um banho?

Isabella se sentou ereta com a pergunta, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Posso?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Não vejo por que não.

Sua boca se alargou com um sorriso glorioso. Ela sorriu.

- Isso seria muito bom.

Edward piscou e quase sorriu em resposta, então se conteve e ficou de pé abruptamente.

- Vem, então.

Isabella o seguiu ansiosamente à beira do rio, e em seguida ao longo da margem, até quando estavam a uma boa distância do acampamento. Ele parou de repente, ela se deteve também. Ela o olhou interrogativamente.

- Adiante - Edward resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e encostou-se contra uma árvore próxima para aguardar pacientemente.

- Adiante com o que? - ela perguntou lentamente.

- Vá e tome o banho.

Isabella girou, inspecionando a área.

- Aonde? - ela perguntou confusa.

Edward franziu a testa com o seu comportamento obtuso.

- No rio.

- Aqui? Ao ar livre?

Ela contraiu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão horrorizada; então ele recordou que ela foi criada em uma abadia de freiras. E duvidava muito que as boas irmãs considerassem decente mergulhar os corpos nus ao ar livre. Provavelmente elas somente tomavam banhos decentes.

Suspirando, ele se endireitou.

- Eu te Daria uma tina se pudesse. Desgraçadamente, enquanto estamos viajando, vais ter que se arrumar com o que estiver disponível. A água esta muito mais fria do que você provavelmente esta acostumada, e terá que usar minha capa como toalha, mas não há ninguém que possa vê-la, e poderá se lavar tranqüilamente.

Isabella simplesmente permaneceu onde estava, emudecida. Nunca havia tomado banho em um rio. Nunca havia se banhado fora da abadia. Uma vez por mês todas as freiras tomavam em seu turno um banho na tina que a abadessa tinha em uma cela vazia.

O resto do tempo elas se arrumavam lavando-se com água das fontes - a menos que caíssem no barro ou no esterco. Só com a Isabella e a Marie tinham acontecido isso. Elas estavam acostumadas a tomar um banho várias vezes na semana devido a uma calamidade ou outra. Mas, ela nunca antes tinha tomado banho ao ar livre. A abadessa não consideraria adequado. Mas seria bárbaro poder tirar toda a poeira e sujeira da viagem.

Como sua esposa simplesmente continuava em silêncio e contemplando a água, Edward moveu impacientemente e voltou pelo caminho pelo qual eles tinham chegado.

- Bem, se não vai tomar um banho, podemos voltar para...

- Oh, não, espera. Por favor. - Isabella o agarrou pelo braço para pará-lo, então o soltou e se voltou timidamente quando ele virou para enfrentá-la.

- Eu gostaria de tomar um banho.

Ele se manteve calado por um momento, então assentiu e retornou à árvore onde tinha estado antes.

- Se apresse, então - ele ordenou grunhindo, voltando a cruzar seus braços.

Isabella olhou para ele e a água.

- Pretende observar, milorde? - ela perguntou finalmente.

- É obvio. É meu trabalho vigiá-la.

- Sim mas,... bem... Você...

Ele curvou uma sobrancelha, havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Tímida?

Para sua fascinação, a cara dela se acendeu com um fogo súbito, então ela desviou o rosto. Quando se voltou, sua expressão era calma novamente.

- Decente - ela o corrigiu severamente. Fui criada corretamente, milorde. Ser decente não inclui despir-se diante de estranhos para tomar um banho.

- Sou seu marido.

Ela ficou rígida com essa recordação solene. Ele era seu marido. Ele tinha o direito a observá-la tomando um banho. - Ele tinha direito a muito mais que isso. Brigar com ele de repente parecia muito menos atraente.

Talvez não estivesse tão suja depois de tudo.

- Esperarei - ela decidiu humildemente.

Encolhendo os ombros, Edward voltou para o acampamento partindo na frente.

Isabella lançou um último olhar ofegante ao rio, então o seguiu.

As sobrancelhas de Jasper se arquearam com surpresa quando eles voltaram.

- O que passou? Não tomou o banho?

Ruborizando-se, Isabella se deixou cair sobre o tronco.

- Decidi que estava muito cansada para isso - ela mentiu, muito envergonhada para explicar sua própria reticência. Dando-se conta que Edward não tinha voltado para seu lugar perto do fogo, Isabella olhou por cima de seu ombro para ver que ele estava estendendo sua capa no chão. Uma vez que esteve estendida a seu gosto, ele se deitou em um extremo e relaxou.

- O que está fazendo? - ela perguntou curiosamente.

- Indo a dormir.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

- Já? - ela perguntou com desânimo, muito aflita para recordar que acabava de afirmar que estava muito exausta para tomar um banho.

Edward notou isso e começou a rir, mas logo se conteve, mantendo sua expressão solene e seus olhos fechados enquanto respondia.

- Amanhã partiremos ao amanhecer.

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam.

- Por que tão cedo?

Edward franziu o cenho. As esposas não deviam questionar a seus maridos. Ela não sabia disso? Parecia que não, Edward decidiu quando ela repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais alto, como se ele não tivesse ouvido a primeira vez. Supôs que se não lhe respondesse, ela gritaria suas palavras uma terceira vez.

Abrindo os olhos, Edward olhou para cima para olhar. Sua expressão disse-lhe que ele realmente não precisa se explicar, mas ela estava rindo.

- Por que.

- Porque por quê? - ela insistiu, ele fechou os olhos e deixou que sua cabeça caísse no chão. - Porque acabo de dizer isso.

Franzindo a testa, Isabella olhou para Jasper enquanto ele ficava de pé, estirava-se, e em seguida foi estender sua própria capa ao lado de Edward.

- Você vai dormir também? - ela perguntou com desânimo.

- O amanhecer chegará muito em breve - ele disse com um sorriso de desculpa.

Isabella franziu o cenho, então olhou para seu marido quando ele falou novamente.

- Vem para a cama.

Ela franziu o cenho mais severamente com a ordem. A abadessa era a única pessoa que se dirigia a ela com essa autoridade. E seu pai, é obvio.

- Não, obrigado. Não estou cansada.

- Isabella.

- Sim?

- Não é um pedido.

Ela o olhou brevemente, considerando recusar-se a obedecer o que obviamente era uma ordem, mas em troca suspirou. Ele era seu marido. E desgraçadamente tinha prometido a seu pai tentar obedecê-lo.

Murmurando entre dentes, ela ficou de pé e caminhou ressentidamente para onde os dois homens estavam deitados. Jasper pôs sua capa adjacente a de Edward e se acomodou no extremo oposto. Deixou um espaço no centro para ela, Isabella supôs.

Era um espaço muito estreito. Eles deviam pensar que ela era minúscula.

Fazendo careta, ela conseguiu meter-se entre os dois cavalheiros. Ajudou-a o fato que os dois deitassem de lado. Acomodando-se como podia, Isabella observou as estrelas no céu.

Edward sentiu o braço perto do seu mover-se suavemente e franziu o cenho, abriu os olhos para ver se Jasper, também, tinha notado isso. Seus olhos também estavam abertos, e seus olhares se encontraram por cima de sua esposa, então ambos olharam para baixo para ver seu pé direito sacudir-se continuamente.

Eles olharam um ao outro novamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, em seguida, voltaram a observar o rosto dela. Ela estava olhando fixamente para o céu.

Limpando sua garganta, Edward esperou até que Isabella olhasse para ele, então perguntou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Olhando as estrelas.

Não. O que está fazendo com seu pé? - ele esclareceu.

Isabella piscou, então olhou inexpressivamente para seu pé.

- Estava sacudindo - explicou a seu marido, consciente que tinha parado, assim que tinha olhado para ele. - Isabella sorriu. - Às vezes ele faz isso antes de dormir - ela murmurou.

Era algo que já não prestava atenção. Era um hábito que parecia ter tido sempre. Essa ação repetida lhe permitia acalmar-se para dormir quando não estava realmente cansada. Como agora. apesar de ter despertado antes do amanhecer e que tivesse cavalgado durante todo o dia, não estava cansada. Isabella estava acostumada a necessitar de pouco sono. Essa era uma característica que tinha herdado de seu pai. Quatro ou cinco horas eram tudo o que precisava dormir por noite.

- Bem, não faça isso esta noite - Edward ordenou, em seguida fechou os olhos.

Isabella fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua. Rodou para o outro lado e olhou para Jasper, havia diversão em seu rosto. Evidentemente ele tinha presenciado sua conduta infantil. Sentindo que ruborizava na escuridão, ela rapidamente virou seu rosto para cima e observou uma vez mais o céu. Ainda estava olhando o céu vários minutos depois quando os primeiros roncos rasgaram a noite pacífica.

O primeiro em roncar foi seu marido, um ronco estrondoso e detestável que a fez ficar rígida onde estava deitada. Pareceu-lhe um som mais alto do que tinha sido essa manhã, mas isso podia ser porque ele agora estava a seu lado, de frente para ela, sua boca a poucos centímetros de distância, sua respiração roçava sua orelha com cada exalação. Ele proferiu meia dúzia de roncos antes que Jasper soltasse um estrondo em resposta ao outro lado.

Suspirando, Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou fingir que era surda.

* * *

**Oi,meninas..fico feliz que gostem destas histórias,obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Espero que gostem do ****


End file.
